Blindfolded  Hiatus
by Uwaah
Summary: Kiyomi -femNaru- became blind after an incident acurred, and met Kiba and Sasuke at and age of 7. After the Genin exams she gets placed on a team with Sakura and Sasuke, after finding out she's blind they become overprotective. SasufemNaruKiba - FemNaru. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue  Within a Mintue

**Blindfolded**

So this is my third fic, my first didn't go that well but my second did. So this time I'm writing a little 'serious' fic, about a blind ninja who happens to be female Naruto. Hope you enjoy the pilot. The name Kiyomi means 'Pure Beauty' I intend to make her a little beauty, but also a very innocent girl. It's my first time doing a serious, fic… so please do tell what I can do better, also… my English is not perfect. I learned English in school… -.-'! Big whoa. So please don't complain about my bad English.

* * *

><p>Summary; at a young age Uzumaki Kiyomi was beating into a blood puddle, making the girl blind. Turning 12 and after the Genin exam, Kiyomi is placed on a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. After finding out about her condition, they become a little too overprotective. –FEMNARU- Maybe SasufemNaru or KibafemNaru.<p>

''Um…'' – Talking.

'_Smile' – Thinking._

''**Damn'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

'_**Careful'' Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura.**_

_**Warnings: May or may not contain spoilers…**_

BEWARE; this is a pilot, if I you want me to continue just say so.

* * *

><p>Prologue – Within a minute.<p>

Uzumaki Kiyomi, a nearly five year old girl ran through Konoha to get away from the people chasing her. She had once again tried to buy some decent food two weeks before her birthday. She knew when the villagers ran; they ran after her and only her. She saw her path become dark; in the darkness everything became slow. The only thing she could see was the villagers behind her, and a light in front of her. Every time she would touch this light, it disappeared and found a new place to show up. Every time she would run to it, and every time it would became farther and farther away. It didn't matter how much she ran, it would just be longer. And in the end, the villagers got to her.

When the darkness fell, and the light came, Kiyomi was in an alley. She lay there, defenseless and covered in blood, her orange short sleeved shirt, now ruined… her face all scratched up with blood coming from her forehead down to her whisker-like marks, her bright red hair all messed up and her eyes a pale blue color than her normal sapphire blue. Her eyes half lid, she was wincing in pain. The last thing she saw was a couple of ANBU shoes, and then she went unconscious.

**A couple of days later** she woke up at the hospital… ''H-hello? Is anybody there?'' she asked in her small, quiet voice. Her throat hurts, when she talked so she couldn't really talk all that loud. ''Kiyomi? You're awake.'' A voice from an old man sounded. ''I-is my eyes open?'' She asked, scared as hell. She couldn't see anything but black. Everything was black. ''Yes, you're eyes are open, can't you see me Kiyo-chan?'' the voice asked.

''Who's there-ttebane?'' She asked, she could clearly hear the disappointed sigh, as she spoke. ''It's the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Can you remember me?'' The third asked. Kiyomi answered with a nod, she remembered him clearly. All the memories they shared together, how could she forget the first person to ever treat her like a human being. ''Jiji… why can't I see-bane?'' She asked in the little voice. ''I'm afraid, Kiyo-chan, you have been beaten to blindness.'' He replied sounding sad to the little girl.

''This time they went overboard Hokage-sama. We'll have to punish them, no matter what right?'' Another voice in the room said, sounding eager about punishing the villagers for what they had done. ''No, Kakashi. I'm afraid, I don't have the power over civilians, as I do over shinobis.'' The old man replied, sadly.

''Kaka-nii-san-ttebane is that you? Why do the villagers keep hating me?'' She asked, close to tears. ''Why can't I just be like every other person my age? Why don't I have a family? Why does this only happen to me-DATTEBANE'' She screamed and started to cry. Her pale blue eyes only filled with sadness. Her voice filled with pain. And her body filled with hurt.

''Rest up Kiyo-chan, Kakashi-san and I will be back in a minute.'' The Hokage said, in an angry voice, as it sounded to Kiyomi. Kakashi and Hiruzen walked out of the hospital room, and out on the hallway, they stopped. ''I want you to look after her no matter what; this'll be your life mission. I don't want any complaining. You'll look after her any way possible. She has a dream… to become an excellent Hokage. She said she wanted to become like me.'' Hiruzen started. ''With her chakra control already great at this rate, I know she'll find a way to feel her surroundings without touching it. With her determination, I know she'll do whatever it takes to come into the ninja academy. And when she graduates, _you'll _become responsible for her, _you'll_ become her sensei. Look after her at the academy; don't let her out of your sight at any minute. She only thrust you and I, and therefore I only thrust you.'' Hiruzen took a deep breath, and exhaled again.

''I have nothing to complain about, it's like adopting her like I wanted to from the start.'' Kakashi stated. He ran a hand through his silver hair, and just stood there in the hallway. ''My offer still stands, I want to adopt her. Letting her become a real little sister to me.'' He looked down on the ground then up at his leader. ''Please, can I adopt my senseis only child?'' Kakashi eyes just screamed 'I-don't-take-no-for-an-answer-and-if-you-do-say-no-I-will-take-it-out-on-the-village'.

''I believe only you can take the job as her guardian. You have all rights to adopt her, and I have no rights to say no this time. Her blindness isn't temporary it's permanent. I won't tell any other shinobi about her condition; they'll figure it out themselves. Her eyes aren't focused, they move fast. Her eyes doesn't follow anything, she just stares out in the blue. So I thrust you to take care of her Kakashi-san.'' Hiruzen replied.

''Hai Hokage-sama.'' Kakashi said bowing to the Hokage. He then left the hallway into Kiyomis room. ''Guess what Kiyo-imouto, you'll be staying with me now.'' Kakashi said adding mentally; _'and until you find the right guy, I approve of and get married. This should be hard, so you'll be stuck with me forever.'_

''Really Kaka-nii-ttebane?'' She asked in disbelief. He nodded completely forgetting about her blindness. ''I can't see you nod-dattebane'' She reminded him off. ''Baka.'' Kiyomi muttered.

**From nearly five to fully seven, **Kiyomi found a way to feel her surroundings. Using her chakra as her eyes she managed to get into the academy. She has been living with Kakashi for two years, and now under the name of Hatake Uzumaki Kiyomi. By her side was the man she called an older brother Hatake Kakashi. They were in front of the academy. Even though she has been living with Kakashi, she still felt lonely. She could still feel the glares; she could still hear the whispers of 'demon'. But what hurts the most for her was hearing she deserved it all. Her eyes as lonely as they could ever be her voice still as painful as for two years ago and her body still showing signs of hurt.

Kakashi hadn't given up making her happy, but at the same time he knew that only time could heal the wounds. If not time, then eventually when she felt the acknowledgement she always dreamed of.

They walked into the building hand in hand, Kiyomi looking as nervous as ever. She wore a pair of orange shorts going a little under her knees, a black loose t-shirt and a pair of black shinobi sandals, her hair was in a high ponytail and two bangs framing her face. She had only recently found out how to control her chakra the way she could, so she was a newcomer at the academy. They were halfway into the year, and she was nervous about, how they would react to her.

Her voice was still as low as it could be her eyes still as pale and her personality still as quite. It killed Kakashi seeing her like this. It killed him seeing how much she's suffering, how much she's still suffering and how big a burden she carries at such an age.

They walked in to the hallway in front of Kiyomis new classroom. They met up with the Hokage. ''Ah, I see you finally decided to show up.'' Hiruzen said looking slightly suspicious at Kakashi. ''Ma, ma, we got lost on the road of life and…'' he trailed of getting interrupted by the little girl holding his hand. ''That's a lie-ttebane.'' She said in her usual quiet voice of hers. ''Well, shall we go?'' Hiruzen asked.

He knocked on the door to the classroom, and inside they heard the teacher saying; ''Ah, that must be Hokage-sama with our new student.'' They opened the door to the room and walked in, Kiyomis hand still in Kakashis. ''Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san, and this must be…'' the teacher trailed off looking at Kiyomi. ''Hatake Uzumaki Kiyomi, sensei.'' She introduced herself to her new sensei, squeezing on Kakashis hand.

Kakashi looked won on the little girl, ''it's okay Kiyo-chan, they won't hurt you.'' He reassured. Her sensei smiled at them and decided to speak. ''I'm Umino Iruka. You can call me Iruka-sensei.'' He said clapping to gain the class' attention. ''Okay class, this is our new student, please introduce yourself.'' He exclaimed.

She could feel the attention, all on her and she decided to speak up, ''Hatake Kiyomi-ttebane.'' It was the loudest she could come with. She looked at Kakashi and Hiruzen, with slight distrust in her eyes. ''It's okay Kiyo-chan. If anybody should harm you, I'll come take them down myself.'' Hiruzen assured this time. ''I expect this class to take good care of my granddaughter. Kakashi-san, you have duties to attend to.''

Kakashi took the hint and went down to the same height as Kiyomi. ''I'll pick you up later today.'' He said kissing her forehead and disappearing in a poof of smoke. ''Kaka-nii-san.'' Kiyomi whispered. ''I'll come by tomorrow to see how you fit in Kiyo-chan.'' Hiruzen said patting the top of her head.

''T-thank you Jii-chan.'' She whispered yet again. She gasp lightly as she felt Kakashis chakra signature outside the window, she looked out to find an ANBU with a dog mask, of course she couldn't see it but she could feel it. She snickered lightly.

''Why don't you go sit down, Kiyomi.'' Iruka offered the little girl standing beside him. ''H-Hai Iruka-sensei.'' She answered going to the back of the class, sitting beside two boys, one with two fangs on his face and another one with a fan on his back.

''Ohayo, Kiyomi-chan, I'm Inuzuka Kiba, nice to meet ya'.'' The boy to her right said. ''N-nice to meet you too, Kiba-san.'' Kiyomi smiled slightly, before turning her attention to Iruka.

**After class was it lunch time**, ''KIYOMI-CHAN!'' Kiba yelled after her. She turned around to look at him, but not quite look at him… more at the ground she found so interesting. ''Want to eat lunch with me?'' He offered. She nodded as an answer. Kiba grabbed her hand and dragged her out to sit under a three. The entire time, they would talk and laugh. They did great together. Kiba was her first friend and she was happy for the first time in years.

''Oi, Sasuke? Aren't you a little lonely?'' Kiba yelled out to a boy across for them. Kiyomi turned her head. Yes she could feel a person sitting over there. ''Come join us Sasuke, we're better than nothing.'' Kiba offered. Sasuke rose from his seat on the grass and walked over to them. ''Hey, I'm Uchiha Sasuke.'' He introduced himself to Kiyomi. ''I-I'm Hatake Kiyomi-ttebane.'' Kiyomi smiled a light smile, making Kiba and Sasuke think about how cute she looked.

The rest of the time they talked and laughed together and before they even noticed, all three were friends. Kiyomi smiled at the thought. _'I've made friends… Kaka-nii-san is going to be happy for me.'_ The two boys have already started to wonder why she didn't even look down when she ate. She just took her chopsticks and looked out in the blue as she ate.

**By the end of the day** Kiba, Sasuke and Kiyomi split up. Kakashi came to pick up Kiyomi. Hana, Kibas older sister, came to pick up Kiba, and Sasukes older brother Itachi came to pick him up. ''So had a good day Kiyo-imouto?'' Kakashi asked, behind his ANBU mask. ''Yes, I had. I made to new friends, Sasuke and Kiba.'' She replied proudly, stunning Kakashi for a moment there. ''I'm glad to hear.'' He said, but inwardly he was killing himself… she made two guy friends. _'Damn, when they hit puberty I'm going to castrate them…' _Even though he knew she made two new friends, from all that spying he made… he couldn't remember if it were boys or girls.

They got home, ate some ramen, went out for some training, relaxed and played a little until the day was over, and Kiyomi had to go to sleep. She knew from now on her life would be good. She knew from now on that her life had changed, and the way to the Hokage hat was only a few steps ahead… even though she still had a long way for that.

SOOO? What do you think? Want more, I can give you more… I can also give you candy… but I don't know where you live so you'll have to with the fic. TIHI! Beware… this is still just a pilot, it all depends on how many wants more and how many is reading this.

* * *

><p>So if I'm going to continue I'll have to choose a pairing.<p>

SasufemNaru

KibafemNaru

My two favorite femnaru pairings… anyway vote and until next time, JA NE!


	2. Chapter 1  Changing Perspective

**Blindfolded**

SORRY I'M SO LATE OUT! Homework caught me up. I didn't have any free time… except every time I fell asleep trying to right new chapters. Anyways… home you like it, thank you for reviewing. Keep it up and there'll be more to the table. *Add – BIG ASS GRIN!*

* * *

><p>Summary; at a young age Uzumaki Kiyomi was beating into a blood puddle, making the girl blind. Turning 12 and after the Genin exam, Naruto is placed on a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. After finding out about her condition, they become a little too overprotective. –FEMNARU- Maybe SasufemNaru or KibafemNaru.<p>

''Um…'' – Talking.

'_Smile' – Thinking._

''Damn'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.

'_Careful'' Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura._

_Warnings: May or may not contain spoilers…_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Changing Perspective.<p>

It had already been five and a half year since Kiyomi attended Ninja academy, five and a half year since she met Kiba and Sasuke, five years since Sasuke closed his heart and left the Kiyomi and Kiba, four years since Kiba found out about Kiyomis blindness, and three years since Kakashi was on a mission and came back only to find Kiyomi sadder than ever.

That day three years ago, she wouldn't tell him what was wrong; she didn't care what he said. She just didn't want to tell. Kakashi felt sadder every time she cried. It was like his heart broke to a million pieces just because of a single tear that told him again and again; 'I want to die, Kaka-nii-san'. It broke him.

Kiyomi and Kakashi had become more and more distant from each other. They didn't speak that much, they didn't eat together that much… hell they didn't even see each other and they live in the same house. But after her graduation, Kakashi knew they would become closer again. Not just as sensei and student but also as brother and sister.

Yesterday the graduation exams were hold, and Kiyomi just passed on a straw of hair. The Chunin senseis hadn't found out about her condition, and just gave her the written test, which she failed at big time. The Ninjutsu part saved her due to her perfect chakra control.

And today was the day called 'team placements day'. Every student who passed showed up just to find out about their groups. Otherwise they wouldn't have showed up. Kiyomi arrived ten minutes before class started. She sat next to Kiba. ''K-Kiba-kun?'' She looked at said boy, who now where also looking at her. ''D-do I have to tell my teammates about my condition… or should I just let them find out?'' She sounded nervous.

Kiyomi was wearing a black tank top, not too short not too long, a long orange coat going to her mid-thighs and sleeves going to her elbow. She also wore a dark blue pair of short. On the left of her shorts were some bandages wrapped and a kunai holster, on her back her shuriken holster and around her forehead a hitai-ate. She wore black shinobi sandals going right under her knees. Her bright red hair was in a high pony-tail and to bangs framing her face.

''Kiyo-chan, you should just let them find out, to test their abilities to look underneath the underneath.'' Kiba winked.

''I still can't see you wink-ttebane.'' Kiyomi complained.

''Right… sorry.'' He scratched the back of his head chuckling humorlessly.

Sasuke walked in, and all the fan girls began squealing much to Kiba and Kiyomis annoyance. ''I think he's gay. I mean, rejecting girl asking him out, not finding them attractive, not having a single girl as his friend…'' Kiba now looked at Kiyomi with worried eyes.

''I-it's okay Kiba-kun. I still see him as a friend, whether he likes it or not. And he has got to be gay. I mean his name states it all… Sas-UKE, Sas-GAY-ttebane.'' They both laughed at it and unknown to them a pair of onyx eyes were staring at them.

Kiyomis voice was low… very low. Not many people could hear her talk if she wasn't right beside them. ''O-Oi, Sasuke-kun-ttebane? Why don't you sit with me and Kiba-kun? For o-old time sake-ttebane.'' Kiyomi asked sweetly looking up to the table behind Kiba and herself. They were sitting at the front table beside the windows, whilst Sasuke was sitting on the middle table beside the windows.

He looked at them for a moment, Kiyomi had always sounded so innocent. Kiba was currently smiling at her and her pure heart. She always thought there was some good in people. Always thought she could save everybody from a path of loneliness… sometimes she just forgot to save herself first.

Sasuke kept looking and then turned his head away, ''Hn.'' He answered not moving the slightest bit anymore. Kiba now looked up at him. How could he say no to Kiyomi? Was he brain dead? Kiyomi looked down; Sasuke always rejected her request for their friendship to rise again. She just wanted them to become the three best friends they were when they first met. It wasn't a big request.

''O-okay.'' Kiyomi muttered.

''Cheer up Kiyo-chan. It's not your fault, it's his bastardness.'' Kiba reassured, making her smile the slightest bit.

Iruka walked in and the class became silent. ''Congratulation on passing the exam. Today you're officially Genins… but first, Genins are the lowest ninja ranks so don't see yourself as great until a couple of years of training. You will be assigned to groups consisting of three people. The groups are based on your abilities, to balance out your teams.'' The newly pronounced Genins all groaned in frustration of Irukas speak. ''Silence. You will be assigned a Jounin sensei, meaning an elite ninja will teach you until the whole team becomes Chunins or at least one of you becomes a Jounin yourselves.''

Iruka inhaled a big amount of air, and exhaled after a second or two. ''Team one consists of…'' He began and every ninja tuned out until their names were mentioned. Kiyomi was thinking of her teammates. She was hoping at least one of them were Kiba. Said person were thinking of only Kiyomis team, if they could protect her, if they could accept her condition, if they used her condition to their advantages, he would kill them. Sasuke was brooding and the only person listening carefully even if his name wasn't mentioned.

''Team seven consists of Hatake Kiyomi…'' Kiyomi perked up to listen. ''Haruno Sakura.'' Sakura groaned at this, ''and Uchiha Sasuke.'' Sakura cheered loudly, Sasuke kept his façade emotionless, and Kiyomi was looking nervous. She had to wait for Sasuke to find out about her instead of telling him.

''Team eight consists of Hyuga Hinata,'' Hinata looked up with slight nervousness, ''Inuzuka Kiba,'' (Kiyomi smiled at this, and Kiba perked up, ''and Aburame Shino.'' Iruka finished and Kiyomi looked happy for Kiba. He got a team with people she would approve of as her friends.

''Team nine is still out and running, so we're jumping right to team ten, which consists of, Yamanaka Ino,'' Ino perked up, ''Nara Shikamaru,'' she then groaned and Shikamaru smirked, he just irritated her, ''and Akimichi Chouji.'' Ino groaned louder, Shikamaru smirked wider and Chouji was eating a bag of BBQ chips.

''You can go to lunch now, but come back to meet your senseis.'' Iruka announced leaving the room. Soon after the whole class joined him and left the classroom as well.

**Outside to lunch.**

''SASUKE-KUN?'' Sakura yelled out to her crush, but only found the little innocent girl standing a few meters away from her. Kiyomi looked at Sakura, and smiled faintly. She walked closer and waved to the girl. Sakura just stood there glaring at Kiyomi.

''Sakura-san, want to have lunch tog-'' Kiyomi never got to finish before Sakura as the fan girl she was, interrupted her. ''No, I don't want to have lunch together.'' She replied poking to her chest. ''You just want to get to Sasuke-kun, right? Well too bad so sad, Sasuke-kun would never be with a tomato.'' She took one of her bangs firmly into her hands and pulled the slightest. Unknown to Sakura, tomatoes were Sasukes favorite fruit (A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK A FUCKING TOMATO IS! IS IT A FRUIT? IS IT A VEGETABLE? GAAAR!).

Kiyomi looked close to tears; she hadn't seen her hair for five years and had already forgotten how it looked like. She knew it was red, but she didn't know it looked like a tomato. Three years ago all the girls started picking on her because she was always hanging' with boys. They called her names like tomato. It crushed her, being picked on.

Sakura walked past her but not before bumping into her shoulder on purpose. Kiyomi looked to the ground with a frown on her face. She then started to walk in the opposite direction as Sakura went. She walked by a tree and turned to it. ''Sakura-san is looking for you…'' she started, ''Sasuke-kun-ttebane,'' and walked away again.

Sasuke was sitting there; stunned by the fact that Sakura just said that to Kiyomi. The same girl he hated seeing sad. He stood up and walked to Kiyomi, with a serious face. He was going to ask her why she didn't stand up for herself back there. He reached his hand out to her shoulder and grabbed it. He turned her around and looked seriously at her.

When she was turned around she gasped the slightest. Sasuke was now holding his to hands on the side of her two shoulders. He looked directly into her eyes, and his eyes widened when he noticed that her eyes were not focused. ''What's wrong with your eyes?'' He asked with a tone saying he was really serious.

Kiyomis eyes widened as she pulled back trying to get away, but he took his left arm around her left shoulder – when she tried to get away her back was to his front – his left hand now on her right shoulder, his right hand around her right wrist. He pulled her closer to him, and she froze.

''Tell me Kiyo-chan. You can trust me.'' Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Kiyomi was shaking slightly and then muttered a few words that Sasuke barely cached. His eyes widened and he turned her around to hug her… tightly. The words were hunting his mind, and he couldn't think straight.

''_I'm blind-ttebane.''_

**After lunch.**

''Kiyo-chan, come on.'' Sasuke demanded pulling her by the wrist.

''Eh, Sasuke-kun… I-I don't have so long legs.'' Kiyomi complained. It was true, she was very short. Like really, really short. A head below Sasuke, to be exact.

''Don't care, move it.'' His perspective on her had been changed, but his attitude… no. Although he would never admit it, the little girl had a huge effect on him. The little girl would always cheer him up when needed, but he didn't show it. She would always break him every time she was sad, he wouldn't admit it. And she would always make him smile when she did… but only when he was in the shadows.

They reached the classroom and noticed everyone starring at them… awkward. Sasuke was still holding onto Kiyomis wrist and she was blushing when she felt their classmates staring. ''S-Sasuke-kun… could you let go now-ttebane?'' she whispered.

Sasuke looked back at her and raised elegantly an eyebrow. ''No.'' He bluntly replied.

''EH?'' The class was now stunned, Kiyomi managed to say that loudly. ''T-teme.'' Now they were trying to release the Genjutsu. The little innocent girl… not so innocent after all. Sasuke smirked a bit.

''Oh look… you can talk.'' He teased.

She hit him in the guts making him let go. She had explained to him how she could 'see' without her eyes. She walked over to Kiba and sat down, as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted cutely. ''He found out I see.'' Kiba smiled at her pout. ''You know, you look cute when you pout.'' That earned a small blush across her face.

Sasuke smirked at it and walked over to them. Kiba gaped a bit at seeing the stoic Uchiha sitting beside them.

''So Sasuke-kun… I've been wondering. Is a tomato a fruit or a vegetable?'' Kiyomi asked with hopeful eyes. For some reason she wanted to know so badly. ''Fruit.'' Was his simple reply. ''Can you put it in fruit salad?'' she asked.

''Kiyo-chan… Knowledge is knowing a tomato is a fruit. But wisdom is to NOT put tomatoes in a fruit salad.'' Sasuke looked at her. She was cute when being all stupid.

''Sasuke? Can we talk please… alone?'' Kiba asked but looked at Kiyomi instead with worried eyes.

''Sure.'' He answered.

**Outside (the classroom.**

They looked at each other a bit, and an awkward silence fell down. Kiba then decided to speak. ''I want you to protect Kiyo-chan.'' He demanded with a serious face.

Sasuke looked at him. Of course he was going to protect her. ''Of course I'm going to protect her.'' Sasuke replied determined. Kiba looked like he was thinking hard.

''I have no doubt about that, but I've been thinking…'' Kiba was interrupted by a smart-ass comment from Sasuke.

''Ouch, did it hurt?'' He smirked, as Kiba glared at him.

''Sasuke, listen to me. If anything happens to her I'm going to give you twice the pain.'' Kibas threat was easily ignored as Sasuke reassured him that he was going to protect Kiyomi even if his life depended on it.

**Back in the classroom three hours later.**

Kiyomi had fallen asleep on Sasukes shoulder, and he looked out of the window to hide a blush. Sakura was glaring daggers at the sleeping Kiyomi at the same time as complaining about their late sensei.

Kiyomi woke up because of that. ''I'm sure he has a reason. Except if it's Kaka-nii-san-ttebane. Then he's somewhere reading his stupid porn.'' She reassured them.

''Kakashi-san reads _porn_ in front of you…'' Sasuke looked shocked. _'I'll kill him.'_

The door opened up to reveal said silver-haired devil.

''Speak of the devil.'' Sasuke joked.

''Hm, my first impression of you guys… you look so KAWAII!'' He informed them with practically sunshine coming out everywhere. ''Meet me at the roof in five.'' He said as he poofed away.

''Nii-san…'' Kiyomi muttered.

**At the roof.**

The three Genins just showed up at the roof to begin talking with their sensei. ''Ne, look who's here, Kiyo-chan, and Sasuke.'' He smiled his famous eye-smile. ''I don't know who the pink one is yet so let's begin introduce ourselves. Name, likes, dislikes dreams and hobbies. Pinky begins.'' He pointed to Sakura.

''Why don't you start sensei?'' The pinkette shyly asked.

''Me… hmm, alright. I'm Hatake Kakashi, my likes and disliked are too inappropriate for kids, my dreams too… especially my hobbies. Now Pinky, you're up once again.'' The three Genins sweat dropped, heavily.

''I'm Haruno Sakura, my likes are…'' she glanced at Sasuke, who twitched annoyed, ''I dislike, Kiyomi and Ino,'' Sasuke and Kakashi glared at her, as she flinched, ''my dreams are…'' she once again glanced at Sasuke, ''my hobbies…'' she blushed heavily and squealed.

''You have scary stalker Sasuke-kun-ttebane.'' Kiyomi bluntly commented to her introduction.

Kakashi sighed, _'a fan girl… yay.' _''Kiyo-Imouto, you're up.''

''H-Hai, Kaka-nii. My name is Hatake Uzumaki Kiyomi-ttebane; I like my Nii-san, friends and Hokage-Jiji, I dislike…'' she looked down and muttered some words; ''the villagers… my dreams are… to see just once again and become Hokage like Jiji, my hobbies are training…'' she finished and looked again.

''Okay, Sasuke… long time no see.'' Kakashi motioned for him to start.

''Yeah long time. Name's Uchiha Sasuke, I like few things and hate a lot of things, my dream is not really a dream, but an ambition, I will revive my clan and kill a certain man.'' He finished, not bothering telling them anything else.

'_Sasuke-kun… you have to be more open' _Kiyomi thought.

''Hmm, well. We'll meet tomorrow in the morning, 5 AM, for a little survival exercise.'' Kakashi gave them an eye-smile.

''Survival exercise, we already did that in the academy.'' Sakura exclaimed.

''Huh, they still say you're a Genin when you pass the graduation exams? Hm, sorry to disappoint you but, out of 27 graduates, only 9 will become Genins. Your chances are at 66,66 %. So meet me at the training ground 7, and don't eat breakfast… you'll just throw up.'' He finished as he poofed away again.

''EH?'' Sakura screamed, making Sasuke and Kiyomi flinch a bit.

''S-see you guys tomorrow morning.'' Kiyomi said smiling gently at them.

''See you Kiyo-chan.'' Sasuke replied making Sakura jealous.

'_I'll protect you with everything I have. I'll kill everyone who will try to harm you, Kiyo-chan.' _Sasuke thought as his last words before walking away.

* * *

><p>Review for more.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2  My Way of the Ninja

**Blindfolded**

Okay here is chapter 2… hope you'll like it. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little sucky, but live with it. Btw, I'm going to let Sakura find out about Kiyomi in the end of the Wave arc… and again… should I add a Wave arc?

IT'S YOUR TIME TO VOTE;

**Vote (1) – There shouldn't be a Wave arc. (There will come a filler chapter and then the Chunin exams).**

**Vote (2) – I should make my own arc. (Will come in next chapter where they join another team).**

**Vote (3) – There should be a Wave arc. (Will begin in next chapter and will follow the manga almost).**

Vote and we'll go for it in the chapter after the next.

* * *

><p>Summary; at a young age Uzumaki Kiyomi was beating into a blood puddle, making the girl blind. Turning 12 and after the Genin exam, Kiyomi is placed on a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. After finding out about her condition, they become a little too overprotective. –FEMNARU- Maybe SasufemNaru or KibafemNaru.<p>

''Um…'' – Talking.

'_Smile' – Thinking._

''**Damn'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

'_**Careful'' Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura.**_

_**Warnings: May or may not contain spoilers…**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – My Way of the Ninjas<p>

Kiyomi was walking out of hers and Kakashis house, she would have gone with her nii-san but he was already gone. Maybe he would be there on time today, or a pig would fly and never come back. On her way to assigned training ground she met Sasuke. ''S-Sasuke-kun.'' She called for him making him turn and smile at the sight of the red-haired girl running towards him.

''Kiyo-chan, how are you? Don't run carelessly you could have been hurt.'' He scolded.

''S-Sorry Kaa-chan.'' Sasuke sweat dropped, did she just call him mom? Damn it, she saw him as a relative… Just ruined his plans.

''Idiot.'' He muttered taking her hand and took walked with her on the way to the training ground. She blushed at the hand holding… She couldn't see but she could feel her surroundings.

''Let go of her hand Uchiha, she might be blind, but she can see just as well as us… almost.'' A voice growled next to them.

''Kiba, I do what I want. And right now I want to hold her hand… is that so wrong?'' Sasuke responded. It wasn't that it wasn't wrong but still, she could walk by herself, she didn't need help.

''So, where are you guys meeting your team for the second Genin exam?'' Kiba asked completely ignoring Sasukes comment, and was very interested in their business… a little too interested, in Sasukes opinion.

''We're m-meeting at training g-ground 7-ttebane. Wh-what about your team? Is your sensei nice?'' Kiyomi politely asked with a soft and kind smile on her face.

''Training ground 8. Our sensei is a woman… but REALLY scary.'' He replied glaring at the Uchiha who was currently playing with Kiyomis hair. ''Sasuke you girl, let go of her hair dude.'' Kiba looked at him annoyed as he stated that sentence.

''Shut up Inuzuka, I happen to like her hair.'' Sasuke retorted as Kiyomi blushed at that. He had already letting her hand go, by the time.

''We… we got to go now Sasuke-kun… C-can you let go of my h-hair-ttebane?'' She blushed as she tried to walk away.

''B-but… It's so soft…'' She blushed as Sasuke smirked at that. Can you imagine a white fox with huge sapphire blue eyes, blushing as it looked at you? (A/N: I've actually been drawing a fox… It's pretty cute lol 8D!) Well Sasuke just imagined that and instantly began to stare at her.

''Sasuke…'' no answer as Kiba tried to wake him up from his standing coma. ''SASUKE!'' still no answer… ''Kiyo-chan, kiss him.'' Kiyomi blushed five shades of red at Kibas statement.

''B-But… Kiba-kun, I can't kiss him, when he's probably deep in thoughts-ttebane.'' He wasn't deep in thoughts, actually he wasn't even thinking. He was just standing there, staring at the beautiful red head. ''Um… Sasuke-kun? I-I have a present for you… dattebane?'' She started, ''It doesn't work, Kiba-kun.''

''Of course it doesn't work. Use the right voice, tell him what his present is… show some skin, will ya'?'' He replied, as Kiyomi blushed yet again at his statement. She didn't like showing skin, it made her feel… uncomfortable. Looking at Sasuke made her wonder… what the hell…

Sasuke, who has finally realized he was staring, grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him. ''EPP,'' Kiyomi screamed, as she was surprised she was now being pulled away. ''B-bye Kiba-kun.'' She muttered waving at the dog boy.

**At the bridge**, Sakura was waiting for her obsession… sorry, love. She didn't really care about the baggage, but seeing how Sasuke acted towards her yesterday, she came to think of the shy blind girl as a threat. Apparently her happiness was more important than the little red headed girls'.

''S-Sasuke-kun, d-don't pull me, I haven't been growing overnight, I still have the same height-TTEBANE.'' Kiyomi complained as Sasuke pulled her fast to the training grounds.

''Don't care. Move it.'' He bluntly demanded as he felt the girl glaring dagger at him, _'If looks could kill, huh?' _He thought as he kept up the pace. Hearing Kiyomi groan in annoyance only made him smirk in victory over her.

''KYAA, SASUKE-KUN!'' A shriek sounded from a pink-haired banshee.

''Great… I'm blind and now deaf too.'' Kiyomi muttered so only Sasuke heard it as she was rubbing her ears.

''Sakura, where's Kakashi-san?'' Sasuke calmly asked, trying not to show emotions of Kiyomis comment.

''I don't know…'' She replied innocently whilst batting her eyelashes, trying to look cute. It got ruined when Kiyomi sneezed cutely; she rubbed her nose with her free small tan hand, as her pale blue eyes shut tightly. ''What's Tomato-chan doing here?'' Sakura growled.

''She's on the team, Sakura.'' Sasuke answered glaring at her, as Sakura glared at Kiyomi.

Kiyomi felt Sakura glare at her and flinched the slightest. She frowned at moved behind Sasuke, who was still holding on to her wrist. Sasuke noticed her flinching at changed the subject immediately. ''Kiyo-chan, wasn't Kakashi-san already out of the house by the time you left.'' She looked up at him, with her huge eyes, and nodded. ''I don't understand that man.'' Sasuke muttered.

He let go of her wrist as he said down. Sakura quickly sat down next to him, and Kiyomi just sat in front of the two whilst leaning up against a tree. She was trying to extend her chakra to see if she could find Kakashi with it, but had no such luck.

Suddenly a poof of smoke got them all out of thoughts; ''Yo…'' the poof of smoke cleared and out came Hatake Kakashi… in living life.

''W-where have you been? I-I was out of the house a-after you-ttebane.'' Kiyomi stuttered.

''Eh… I was probably sleeping on the roof when you thought I left before you.'' He gave her an eye-smile, but that faltered when he saw her face, filled with sadness. He sighed and took out an alarm, sat it to noon, and on the log beside him. ''Okay… this is an alarm…'' he started.

''Yeah, we know that, but do you?'' Sakura screeched.

''Huh, did you say something Sakura?'' And that my dear friend was the sound of Kakashis smartass comeback. ''Anyways…'' He reached to his pocket and took out two bells, ''this is two bells… right now you're second and final exam… should you be a Genin or not? Well, you'll have to get one of these two bells. BUT, it won't be that easy, because you'll have to fight me… to get to the bells. You'll have until noon, those of you who don't get the bell, won't get any breakfast.'' He gave them a happy little eye-smile.

''Eh, b-but Kaka-nii, h-how are we supposed to f-fight you?'' Kiyomi started. ''You already know my Jutsus, and I doubt that any of our Jutsus would work against you, nii-san.'' She inhaled and exhaled, as Kakashi looked at her with what looked like a worried look.

''You'll have to figure something out.'' He didn't like doing this to his little sister, but what's done is done. He couldn't go back now. Not now. He had to do this to see if she was ready… even though he knew she would pass.

''Now… two will pass and one will fail. If we are so lucky but two is maximum, two could fail and one could pass, nobody could pass and all three would fail. Those of you who fail will be send back to the academy. You can only get a bell if you come with the intent to kill me.'' He finished, as he walked over to the alarm and sat it till noon. ''When I say you can begin you begin… now… begin…'' He slowly said as the three Genin-to-be went their separate ways.

**With Kiyomi**, who was currently writing down something on her hand, was hiding in a tree near the training ground. She had experience in sealing art. But her level of sealing wouldn't do much against Kakashi, and she knew that.

'_Kaka-nii, I know I can't defeat you… but I won't let you fail me.' _Kiyomi angrily thought, as she jumped out of her hiding and on to the training ground. ''Fight m-me, fair a-and square-ttebane.'' Her eyes narrowed as she felt a chakra spike. Hatake Kakashi was preparing to face her.

'_Kiyo-Imouto… I don't want to fight you. But you leave me no choice in the matter. Kiyo-imouto… I'm sorry, but I have to fight you.' _And fighting was what he did.

**With Sasuke,** who was gaping his jaw off… Kiyomi just went to attack. Did she even have a plan? Maybe he should save her…

**Inside Sasukes mind…**

_If I save her… she'll fall for my Uchiha charm… but she's blind she can't see my charm, only feel and hear it… what if I suddenly save her and she'll fall for my hero status… yeah. I'm pathetic, thinking of a thousand ways to make her fall in love with me. But… if she does fall in love with me. Hehe… am I smirking again? I smirk a lot lately._

**Outside Sasukes mind,** he was smirking like there was no tomorrow, of what happened inside his mind. He was looking at the silver dot and red dot. They were fighting. The only thing he could hear from down there was 'seal', which could explain why there always came a circle of markings around her, and a line of markings coming at Kakashis direction, but he always managed to dodge it.

Seeing Kakashi doing a 'tiger' seal, Sasuke quickly jumped out of his hidings and onto Kakashi, giving him a kick on the shoulder. ''GARGH!'' Was the sound of his warrior call. Dust was collected to the place, but when the dust fated away, was there only a shattered log.

He heard a cough from behind and turned around. There was Hatake Kakashi, the man who intended to hurt his little Kiyo-chan… or from his point of view he intended to hurt her… but whatever. ''Did you just try to kick me…?'' Kakashi faked his hurt face…

''Seriously, you told us to fight you with the intent to kill. Now I'll appreciate you don't hurt Kiyo-chan, or I might just kill you for real.'' Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his own words, and pulled out a kunai. ''Kiyo-chan, go back into hiding.'' It sounded more like pleading than an order, but he didn't care. As long as Kiyomi got into hiding, he could casually fight without worrying about her getting hurt.

''B-but Sasuke-kun, I'll have to fight too. I won't lose-DATTEBANE!'' Kiyomi shouted out to him, at the maximum tone in her voice. That tone once again shocked the three people on the training ground, who weren't used to Kiyomis shouts.

''Don't get hurt.'' Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows; she must think that he thought of her as weak. After what he had heard about the villagers, he would never think of her as weak. Actually quite the opposite. Most people would live in self-pity if that actually happened to them, but Kiyomi was strong enough to stay in the village and prove them wrong. Even though she couldn't trust just anybody, and a little shy… and quiet… and had a low self-esteem… and thought of herself as a failure at everything… but that didn't obstruct her in… almost moving on from everything.

Her eyes were now filled with determination, she wanted to be there, and she wanted to fight. Who was he to stop her? He was no one. ''I'm not g-going to get hurt S-Sasuke-kun-ttebane.'' Her words were as her eyes, filled with fortitude.

''Who am I to stop you, Kiyo-chan?'' He smirked wider and wider for every word.

''T-thank you, Sasuke-kun-ttebane.''

And that's where the attacks began. Out of Kiyomis palms came two chakra spiked gold-yellow chains, one in each palm. _'Ne, Sakura-san…do you want to watch 'Tomato-chan' squash our sensei.' _Kiyomi inwardly giggled at her on thoughts. The chains were twirling around her, with the peak now attacking Kakashi, followed by the chain it was linked to.

It wrapped around their sensei, progressing in prisoner him. Sasuke then went through several hand seals and yelled out; ''FIRE STYLE; GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!'' and a huge fireball was sent towards Kakashi.

Hatake Kakashi, the man that lived life to the fullest… was now using a substitution Jutsu, and in his stead was a log. ''DAMN IT, he always do that.'' Sasuke complained, looking at Kiyomi, who was currently sighing in exasperation.

''T-that's just like him. Always running off leaving a disappointment.'' Kiyomi responded as she was trying to spot Kakashi with her chakra.

''Kiyo-chan we have to find Sakura.'' He pulled her with him to a tree to find their third teammate.

**With Kakashi** in another location. He was currently reading his orange porn book, whilst speculating about what to do with his Genin-to-be team. Kiyomi and Sasuke had already proving their trust towards each other, but what about Sakura? Could she gain Kiyomis trust too? Probably not anytime soon.

If they didn't start trusting Sakura they would probably not pass this test…

**Sasuke and Kiyomi **finally found Sakura… she doesn't look like much, but she can hide all right. ''Sakura, we need you…'' that was all Sasuke got out before Sakura squealed as the fan girl she was. ''S…'' another squeal, ''SAKURA, DAMN IT!'' He had lost his cool this time, which got her attention. ''Sakura we need you…'' he waited for the squeal, but apparently she was listening this time, ''for us to pass, we'll have to work together.''

Her face lightened up and Kiyomi sweat dropped… ''S-Sakura-san, we need you for us all to pass. You're not just working with Sasuke-kun, y-you're also w-working with me.'' She explained as she took her hand out to her. She looked only at her hand, not even daring to look her in the eyes. ''I-I want us to be friends.'' It was like everything around them disappeared, making them the only two in a shining white room.

Sakura looked down at Kiyomis hand, and hesitated for a moment, but pulled out her own hand to grip onto Kiyomis. ''Let's do this…'' looking her in the eyes, her own widened a bit, but didn't say anything, ''Kiyomi-chan.'' She smiled at her as Kiyomi smiled back.

Let's just say that they planned out everything, and started their plan.

**With Kakashi, **who was still reading his orange porn book… when his legs were suddenly feeling heavy. He looked down and noticed that he was being sucked down in an illusion. The ground was all black, and he quickly did the ram seal and yelled out; ''Release.''

When the world were back to normal he looked around, and only to see five chains heading to his direction. It took him by surprise he had to admit that, so his legs were now tied together, and at both sides were two shadows. The one on his left was currently distracting him, as the one on his right was taking the bells.

''Okay… you got me… now, Kiyo-imouto… would you let go of me?'' Kakashi sighed in embarrassment… he had been beaten by three Genins-to-be… well, Genins now, but who counts. ''Pretty please?''

Kiyomi giggled lightly as she took her chakra chains back into her body. ''H-How did we do Kaka-nii?'' She asked hesitantly. She looked up at him with her big pale blue eyes, almost shining as the pure blue sky.

''Well, right now I have no other choice but to pass you guys.'' He sighed… ''But remember, those of you who breaks the rule of a shinobi is called trash, but those of you who abandon their friends and comrades…'' he turned his back to them, and looked over his shoulder with a serious face, ''are even worse than trash.'' He walked away and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

''W-well… that was… easy?'' Kiyomi stuttered looking surprised at Kakashis sudden change in personality.

''Let's just go… I'm hungry.'' Sasuke muttered calmly.

''Let's go, I didn't eat last night either, so I'm starving.'' Sakura replied.

''Eh, why didn't y-you eat y-yesterday?'' The read-haired looked up at the pinkette in wonder.

''I'm on a diet, I want my body to look good.'' When that said, Kiyomi began to think of her own. She wasn't very tall of what she could feel, she was well developed, but she couldn't compare herself to the other girls… she was skinny… curvy skinny, not bone skinny. She sighed at her thoughts as she walked away from the training grounds with her to new official teammates.

Sasuke looked at Kiyomi in worry, for about a second ago she went all quiet at the mention of a body. When he looked at her body, he smirked… Okay… so he was a bit of a pervert when it came to her body. BUT HE WAS A GENTLE PERVERT! He just wanted to hold her in… tightly.

Team 7 walked off into the sun… that came out of nowhere as a sunset.

* * *

><p>I'M SO SORRY! I lost my fucking USB, I lose it, ALL. THE. TIME!<p>

But anyways… I went for a Kushina look for Kiyomi… except her eyes they are after Minato. So I thought… if she looked like Kushina, she should have the same abilities… therefore I thought of the chakra chains… Heeee… Thank you for reading… and hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 3  Two Shy Personalities

**Blindfolded**

Me: SORRY GUYS, I WAS BUSY… waiting… and I'm in Sweden… I've decided, with your help, that I will add a WAVE ARC!

Naruto: Cue, dark Dracula music…

Me: Ahh…

Sasuke: She lost the flash drive, I think it was running away, she has like a million stuff on it.

Naruto: Yeah… I mean who needs homework on their flash drives? Show them some respect, geez.

Me: HOMEWORK IS NORMAL ON A FLASH DRIVE!

Sasuke: But are books you have downloaded from the internet?

Me: Um… ah… S-Shut up…

Sasuke: I thought so.

Kiba: Would you guys leave Author alone? She found her flash drive with her sister, it wasn't Authors fault she has an annoying sister! I should know I have a sister myself.

Me: THANK YOU KIBAAAA! *Add – Droll :33333!* I don't own any characters!

* * *

><p>Summary; at a young age Uzumaki Kiyomi was beating into a blood puddle, making the girl blind. Turning 12 and after the Genin exam, Kiyomi is placed on a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. After finding out about her condition, they become a little too overprotective. –FEMNARU- Maybe SasufemNaru or KibafemNaru.<p>

''Um…'' – Talking.

'_Smile' – Thinking._

''**Damn'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

'_**Careful'' Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura.**_

_**Warnings: May or may not contain spoilers…**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Two Shy Personalities<p>

''I sensed t-the direction o-of the target, northeast, five meters, r-right over the bushes. _Blue-Eye_ is r-ready. Over-ttebane.'' A quiet female voice said.

''_Raven-Lock _is in position, thanks for the directions Blue-Eye. Over.'' A deep masculine voice replied.

''_Green-Vision_ is in position; directions are correct Blue-Eye. Ready for actions. Over.'' Another female voice said, but a little louder than the first.

''Blue-Eye, Raven-Lock, Green-Vision, have you confirmed the target? Over.'' A male voice, deeper than the first, asked.

''Ribbon on the left ear.'' Raven-Lock whispered.

''T-Target is confirmed, ribbon on t-the l-left ear… We're r-ready to attack, _Silver-Glow_. O-Over dattebane.'' Blue-Eye retorted.

''Good, on three team Color.'' A breath was taking by all four members of team Color. ''One, two…'' Blue-Eye, Raven-Lock and Green-Vision positioned themselves in attack mode. ''THREE!'' Silver-Glow yelled, as the three underlings jumped out of the bushes and onto the cat.

A girl with red-hair stopped in her track, and took a good 'look' at the cat, whilst the boy with raven hair and the girl with pink hair cached the cat with a net. ''GOT YA' YOU STUPID CAT.'' The pink-haired girl yelled out.

''Mission, _find the missing cat – Tora_, complete. As said, ribbon on the left ear.'' The raven-haired guy said through the earpiece.

'_Probably a cute kitty… I better ask Sasuke-kun.'_ The read-haired girl thought. ''S-Sasuke-kun,'' she whispered as he looked her way, ''what c-color is t-the cat?'' She asked smilingly.

Sasuke blinked, and sighed. ''It's brown, with some beige stripes from its head and down its back. The ribbon is red.'' He replied quietly.

''Ah, good job team Color. Wasn't this a fun teamwork mission, hmm? Kiyo-imouto, your sensing skills have improved, that's great.

**(A/N: WARNING- MAJOR SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T READ CHAPTER 579! I READ IT IN CLASS, AND SCREAMED! SO DON'T READ THIS PART IF YOU WANT TO AVOID SPOILERS!)**

'_Her Uzumaki skills have already taken over her body, Minato-sensei would have been depressed. Sealing, sensing and healing. Everybody knows that the Uzumaki trait is the read-hair… Her sealing ability is already under development, that something Minato-sensei would have been proud over, her sensing skills are getting better and better, and her healing… if I didn't know better I would think it was Kyuubis work… but every Uzumaki is blessed with an abnormal healing system.'_ Silver-Glow thought.

'_I remember something about Orochimaru getting his dirty hands on a red-haired Uzumaki girl… Other rumors said she had returned to Kusagakure… She was a sensory type. I assume she was an Uzumaki as well.'_

**(A/:N THOSE OF YOU WHO DID READY IT, BUT DIDN'T READ CHAPTER 579 OF THE MANGA, IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I WAS TALKING ABOUT… IT'S A GIRL STARTING WITH A K!)**

''T-Thank you Kaka-nii…'' Kiyomi didn't smile. Her face was kept the same as when she was 'observing' the cat.

''Stupid cat, are you guys sure that this cat isn't evil?'' Sakura asked. ''If it is, we should really kill it.''

''Ah, it's a-an innocent c-cat S-Sakura-san...'' Kiyomi reasoned.

''You know, Kiyomi… you're cute and all, but… try to smile a little. It would do you good.'' She replied.

Kiyomis lips twitched, as they tried to turn into a smile. It was only a few times she actually did smile, and this wasn't really _the_ time… ''D-Don't w-we have to go t-to Hokage-J-Jiji…?'' She silently asked, giving up on the smile.

''Ah, Kiyo-chan is right, we should get going. Come on imouto… and baggage.'' Kakashi teased, as he took Kiyomis hand to drag her away from the so-called 'baggage'.

''Did he just call us baggage?'' Sakura asked in disbelief.

''We'll just have to burn his book again.'' Sasuke replied, as he and Sakura walked behind the complaining Kiyomi and the teasing-mode Scarecrow.

''WE FORGOT THE TARGET-TTEBANE!'' Kiyomi surprisingly yelled, and they returned to pick up the target.

**And after a long walk back**, with complaining, scolding and bruises… they finally made it to the academy, where the Hokage currently were giving out missions to the rookies. ''Ah, Hokage-sama, mission _find the missing cat Tora, _is completed. Report written and… can we go home now?'' Kakashi bluntly asked.

''Eh, K-Kaka-nii-san… you're n-not that l-lazy a-are you?'' Kiyomi asked.

''No, I'm just sick of D-ranks…'' He responded.

''Hmm, Kakashi… I think you should recommend your team for a C-rank mission. My son, Asuma, already did so, and got a C-rank mission to Taki. I could give you one a med-C-rank, since we're out of low-C-rank, and put you with the third rookie team. What do you say, Kakashi?'' Sarutobi suggested.

''Ah, a med-C-rank! We'll take it!'' Kakashi said sparklingly.

''Iruka, call in team eight, consisting of Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Jounin sensei Yuhi Kurenai.''

''Hai, Hokage-sama.'' Iruka said as he left the room to find the other team.

''K-Kiba-kun is g-going to come w-with us?'' Kiyomi asked happily.

''Aa, he's going to come with you Kiyo-chan.'' The third replied.

''BOW IN THE DUST FOR YOUR KAMI!'' A loud exclamation came from none other than Inuzuka Kiba... followed behind him was his teammates, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino, and of course their lovely sensei Yuhi Kurenai.

''Kiba, you shouldn't say that… it's very offensive towards our real Kami.'' Shino commented.

Kibas eyes landed on Kiyomi, and he barked up; ''YAHOO, KIYO-CHAN IS HERE!'' He looked at Hinata. ''Oi, Hinata… I think you two could become great friends.'' Hinata blushed and looked away.

''That's highly certainly, why? Because Hinata and Kiyomi has pretty much the same personality, both kind-hearted, shy, anti-judgmental, both like gardening, both have a low self-esteem, both are polite and both have something to prove for people, and I shouldn't forget about their stuttering.'' Shino clarified.

''That's the first time you talk that much Shino, congrats dude. Next target is Sasuke. What's up childhood friend.'' Kiba walked over to Sasuke, who pretty much looked annoyed when Kiba laid a hand around his shoulders, implying to a friendly hold.

''Go away, dog-breath.'' Sasuke hissed, annoyed that it absolutely just had to be team eight.

The Hokage coughed, and they turned their attention towards him. ''Now that you're all here, I expect you to listen. The mission I'm going to give you is a protection mission of a certain individual.'' He turned his gaze in the direction of Irukas position and smiled to him. ''Iruka, would you please lead Tazuna-san in here?''

''Hai, Hokage-sama.'' He replied and walked out to get said man.

After a short period of time, the door opened again with Iruka coming in as the first, and behind him an old man, with a sake bottle in his hand. ''Is this the ones who are going to protect me? A bunch of brats?'' Tazuna asked with a harsh and judgmental voice. ''Especially that red-haired girl, is she even a ninja?''

Kiyomi winced at this, and backed away slightly, only to bump into Kiba. ''Hey you old fart, this girl can kick ass no matter what you say, so you better apologize.'' Kiba defended.

''Apologize? Like hell I'm going to apologize, 'dude'.''

Kiba growled loudly. ''If you don't apologize, I'll kill you!''

''Kiba-kun.'' Kiyomi quietly said.

''Kiyo-chan, are you really going to take this?''

''I d-don't care… dattebane'' another silent reply.

''You do care! Don't deny it, kick his ass or something.'' Kiba practically yelled.

''KIBA, KIYOMI! That's enough, please stand back and be quiet.'' Kurenai demanded. ''Tazuna-san, I'm Yuhi Kurenai, leader of team eight, consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata.'' She said as she pointed at each of her students. ''They might be Genins only but Kakashi and I are both Jounins.''

''Hi, I'm Hatake Kakashi; this is my cute little students, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kiyomi and Haruno Sakura. Aren't they just the cutest thing ever?'' Kakashi asked with an overly sweet voice.

''Hmm, I guess I could survive with two Jounins. But make sure the brats doesn't get in the way.'' Tazuna took a sip of his sake and looked observantly at the Genins.

''K-Kiyomi-san…'' Hinata started, ''let's, let's d-do our b-best.'' She smiled softly at her.

''H-Hai Hinata-san.'' Kiyomi replied, also smiling slightly.

''They really do resemble each other.'' Kiba told Shino.

''I never said no, Kiba.'' He responded.

''Okay cute little Genins, let's meet at the gate in half an hour, pack your necessary stuff, such as extra clothes, toothbrush, weapons… lots and lots of weapons.'' Kakashi ordered, and they all replied with a nod. ''Ah, we have the cutest Genins, don't we Kurenai-san? It's painful to watch them grow up, and don't need us anymore.''

''Aren't you supposed to be with Kiyomi right now? You know… your little sister.'' She growled.

''Ah, you're right.'' And he disappeared in a pool of smoke.

**Home in the Hatake estate,** Kiyomi was currently packing all necessary stuff. Kakashi walked into her room to help her out a little. ''Kiyo-imouto, what underwear do you use?'' Kiyomi blushed at Kakashis blunt statement.

''Um… ah… I-I…'' She stuttered.

''Kidding, you can choose yourself… but if you need any help, I'm here.'' He teased.

''Kaka-nii-san… you're m-mean-ttebane!'' She replied, as she closed her eyes. _'To be blind is really uncomfortable… if people could only imagine the pain of a person, when they move their hands… and they don't know where it is? Not even knowing their closest friends' hair color, eye color… or even looks. The only thing you would have to judge their looks off is their voices. I've already imagined Kiba to look really badass.'_ She giggled slightly. _'And Sasuke is probably some pale emo boy.' _ Once again she giggled.

''Ah, Kiyo-imouto, don't forget the necklace.'' He reminded her. _'The necklace contains a seal. A seal only I can use, because I created it. If she ever gets into any kinds of danger I will know and automatically teleported to her. Hokage-sama said that my duty is not the missions, but protecting Kiyo-imouto at any means possible. That's probably also why he paired us up with another team.'_

They both packed their bags, and met at the door of their house. ''Are you all done imouto?'' She nodded in reply and they walked out of the door.

The moment they walked out, Kakashi disappeared in a smoke cloud. _'OH NO HE DIDN'T! HE'S GOING TO BE LATE ON PURPOSE, AGAIN!'_ Kiyomi growled, out of character.

**She walked alone to the gate**… and she spotted her comrades. She ran over to them to explain what happened to their sensei, but…

''He disappeared… again, right?'' Sasuke asked.

Kiyomi whimpered slightly and looked away. ''I-It's probably somet-thing important…'' She wasn't trying to convince them, but herself. Kakashi had done that a lot of times before, at first she was used to it, but when she grew tired of it she just didn't like when it kept on happening.

''Kurenai-sensei, we're going to wait for a few hours before we can begin the mission.'' Sakura informed.

''Figures. I'll go look for Kakashi; you can all just go ahead. We'll catch up to you.'' Kurenai said as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

''You heard the woman. Let's go!'' Kiba exclaimed.

''Shouldn't we appoint a temporary leader?'' Sakura asked.

''I'm the leader. Let's go!'' He continued.

''I'm the leader. And I say that since there are four sensor types, we should put them around Tazuna-san. Kiyo-chan in the front, Hinata in the back, Shino to the right and Kiba to the left of Tazuna-san. Sakura and I will go in the front too. Hinata has the byakugan, so she can keep a watch of the back. Kiyo-chan is long-distance sensory type and has improved a lot, so she can keep a watch on the front. Shino, Kiba, Sakura, you all three know what to do, let's go.'' Sasuke said in one breath.

''H-Hai, Sasuke-kun.'' Kiyomi then walked to the front of Tazuna-san, who seemed comfortable considering the fact that he just dissed them half an hour ago.

The two teams walked out, without their sensei in the said positions Sasuke commanded them to. They were heading out through the forest, where Kiyomi, Kiba, Shino and Hinata suddenly stopped.

''Hinata, take a look at southeast… distance unknown.'' Kiba informed.

''Distance two miles… a-almost I'm n-not sure…'' Kiyomi joined in.

''Wait, I'll send a bug to see anything unusual in that direction.'' Shino said.

Shino did as said; he sent a bug to the location of southeast, circa two miles away. They waited for a while for the bug to return, as it sat on his finger. His eyes narrowed behind those pitch black sunglasses of his, and he looked at his comrades for mission. ''Location; southeast, 1,7 miles away… suspicious… puddle.''

''Water puddle? What is so suspicious about a puddle?'' Tazuna asked.

''Why you ask? Why, because it hasn't rained in days, in that exact area, and it is a good day today. I suggest Hinata to check it out, and later on we will be able to judge the ranks of these people. Hinata, do your thing.'' Shino replied.

''H-Hai, Shino-kun.'' She activated her byakugan and everything around her became black and white. She ran her vision to the exact coordination and checked out the suspicious puddle. ''The puddle is c-chakra infected… t-this is n-ninjas we a-are dealing with… p-probably C-B-ranked…'' She deactivated her byakugan and she looked back at her teammates.

''We s-should wait f-for Kaka-nii-san a-and Kurenai-s-sensei.'' Kiyomi suggested.

''Agreed, we can't afford to go towards that area with the risks of getting attacked by ninjas higher ranks than ourselves.'' Sakura said.

''We should go ahead.'' Every eye was now on Sasuke, who had said the most stupid thing of them all. ''The Jutsu is a water element. They are practically hiding in the water. We are six against… how many were there, Hinata?'' He asked.

''I s-saw two kinds of chakra, they were almost t-the same. M-My guess is that they a-are related o-or something.'' She responded.

''S-Sasuke-kun, think about this. I-If they have so much confidence, t-to actually s-still be attacking, after T-Tazuna-san came o-out of Konohas gates, s-screaming towards t-them that he had h-hired ninjas… they m-must be strong.'' Kiyomi joined in.

''My answer is the same as Sasukes.'' Shino complied. ''Why? Because Two high possibly Chunins against six Genins with five of them coming from five different clans, they would be expecting us to be weak and acting like academy kids. They won't see the whole hidden strength of our clan's thing coming. We would have an upper-hand.''

''Shino and Sasuke is right, Kiyo-chan. We have to move on.'' Kiba said. ''But just to not get into too much trouble, Kiyo-chan, Sakura and Hinata will go with Tazuna-san and avoid by any means necessary he battlefield, by going a whole other way. Sasuke, Shino and I will go towards the troubled battlefield, to ease the suspicion and hinder them into running off towards the real Tazuna-san. Akamaru will transform into me, and I will transform into Tazuna-san, just to test if they actually are after him. Does that sound like a plan or what?'' He gave them a wide grin.

''That was very intelligent, coming from you Kiba.'' Sasuke commented.

''Thanks Sasuke… HEY!'' He growled.

''We'll follow that plan. Sakura, Kiyomi, Hinata, protect Tazuna-san and go east way by four miles, then turn south and walk three miles, where we meet there.'' Shino started.

''You'll start walking after we've been off for fifteen minutes. We can't let them suspect us, because we came in a fast speed, so we'll walk normally. When we've taken care of them we'll walk two extra miles, southeast, and meet you guys there.'' Sasuke commanded.

''H-Hai, you better get going.'' Kiyomi said, as she looked away from them.

''Be careful, Kiyo-chan.''

''Y-You should worry a-about yourself, Sasuke-kun.''

''Come on Akamaru!'' Akamaru jumped up onto Kibas back, as he yelled out; **''MAN BEAST CLONE.''** And Akamaru was transformed. ''Now, don't say a word boy, don't whimper, don't growl and don't bark. **TRANSFORM!''** And he transformed into Tazuna.

''Good, we'll separate for now. Let's go. We'll see you in an hour or so, okay?'' Sasuke asked the girls. He got a nod and 'hai', from Sakura and Hinata, but only a frown from Kiyomi. ''We'll be careful. I promise.'' He looked at Kiyomi for a while before turning away and headed in the front, and they split into two groups.

Tazuna looked at the two groups of kids and sighed, as he thought._ 'Seems like these kids are better than I thought. But they really should have waited for their sensei…'_

* * *

><p>Me: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! BUT HOPE YOU LIKED IT!<p>

Kiba: I seem intelligent… OH YEAH, KIYO-CHAN IS GOING TO LIKE ME FOR SURE!

Naruto: Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew…

Sasuke: Hn, you're probably going to become a little pansy in the next chapter.

Kiba: HA! YOU WISH! I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU OFF!

Sasuke: I don't know… I look pretty good.

Kiba: HA! LIKE HELL YOU DO! Review and see if I'll win Kiyo-chans heart or not!

Naruto: Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew….


	5. Chapter 4 Unexpeted Surprise

**Blindfolded**

Me: Ah… I just found out that I don't usually do this kind of introduction in Blindfolded… That was a huge… FAIL!

Naruto: You're a fail…

Me: Ah… actually I was an accident, but okay.

Sasuke: You're a pest, leech, parasite, an annoyance… you're everything people shouldn't be, mean bitch.

Me: I will just clarify, that I promised my friend in Sweden that she could help me with the introduction… She decided to be the Naruto characters…

Kiba: I LOVE TWINKLES!

Me: Ah… Um… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>Summary; at a young age Uzumaki Kiyomi was beating into a blood puddle, making the girl blind. Turning 12 and after the Genin exam, Kiyomi is placed on a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. After finding out about her condition, they become a little too overprotective. –FEMNARU- Maybe SasufemNaru or KibafemNaru.<p>

''Um…'' – Talking.

'_Smile' – Thinking._

''**Damn'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

'_**Careful'' Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura.**_

_**Warnings: May or may not contain spoilers…**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Unexpected Surprise<p>

**With Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Akamaru**, were they already twenty minutes in to time and only 0.2 miles to go. They were currently talking about the plan, and trying to sense their senseis from their current destination.

Kibas eyes widened slightly, same as Akamarus. ''SASUKE, ONE OF THE NINJAS ARE MOVING!'' He shouted.

Sasukes eyes widened slightly too, _'Kiyo-chan…'_ He began running through the forest to hinder the runaway ninja in finding the other team, but Kiba stepped in.

''Sasuke, the other one is on his way over to us. They must be unsure of which one is the real one, Akamaru stay in the disguise as me. Kiyo-chan, Hinata and Sakura can take a little competition.'' Kiba said.

''Do you even know what you're saying? THEY COULD GET HURT OR SOMETHING!'' Sasuke shouted. _'I can't take him seriously, when he's Tazuna-san…'_

''TRUST HER DAMN IT!'' He replied rather harshly. ''Kiyo-chan is not weak. You only knew her in a couple of months before you decided to go all emo. Kiyo-chan has for years told me that she could take care of herself… I believed her… until I found out about her blindness.''

_Flashback _

''_OI, KIYO-CHAN, LET'S SPAR!'' A boy with a beige shirt with brown stripes, grey shorts, two crimson-colored fangs down his cheeks, brown shaggy morning hair, and only a slit as his pupils, exclaimed happily._

_The girl with a black skirt and an orange t-shirt with a red spiral on the back, red hair and pale blue eyes turned to face him, as she smiled at the idea. ''O-Okay, Kiba-kun.''_

''_You never told me about your family. You only said that there was an Uzumaki clan, once upon of time. What is your clan's ability?'' He asked._

''_Seals. We're d-distant r-relatives to the S-Senju clan. Y-you better watch out-ttebane!'' They walked towards each other on the training ground and came face to face. Their eyes only met for a millisecond, but with his Inuzuka skills, he quickly observed it and frowned._

''_I'll never lose to a girl!'' He exclaimed as he jumped backwards and went into fighting stands, ''AKAMARU, STAY OUT OF THIS FIGHT! I'm going to love this! Let's make a bet out of it. If you win I'll buy you lunch,'' her face lightened up with happiness that sparkled out of her, ''but if I win…'' the dramatic break made her face become normal once again, ''you'll give me a kiss. Right on the mouth.'' He said proudly, with his arms crossed over his chest._

_Kiyomi blushed five shades of red before collecting up the courage to answer him. ''A-alright… b-but you won't win, dattebane!'' She grinned._

_He burst out laughing. ''HA, like I'm going to lose to a girl!'' He jumped at her, and she dodged it just in time, but because of his speed he kept jumping after her, and due to her own speed she couldn't keep up with him, so he tackled her._

''_KYA!'' She screamed, when she was tackled. She landed on her stomach with him on his back, but he flipped her, making her lay on her back, face-to-face with her opponent. They were only nine years old; of course they would fight usuriously. _

''_I won, you owe me a kiss!'' He happily exclaimed, as he opened his closed eyes. ''Kiyo-chan…'' he muttered as their eyes met permanently… ''You're eyes…'' her eyes widened a little with worry if he would find out or not now, ''they're really beautiful! But a little strange too... why are they moving back and forth so fast?''_

_She quickly kissed the tip of his nose. ''Uh, are y-you still buying l-lunch?''_

_He snapped out of his thoughts and glared at the little poor innocent girl. ''Nice try, Kiyo-chan. One; it was on the mouth, two; you're not getting away from 'the eye-subject' that fast.''_

_End of Flashback _

''Yes, she's blind! But that doesn't make her weak, I found out when she clarified that to me. All these years I've been trying to protect her, when all she wanted was a chance to change. She wants to be more confident, she doesn't want to make her big brother sad, and she doesn't want us to protect her.'' Kiba exclaimed.

''I… get it.'' Sasuke admitted, as he looked away from Kiba.

''A touching moment…'' a mysterious voice interrupted.

Kiba and Sasuke looked up, and Shino finally caught up… but he was still walking calmly with Akamaru still in disguise behind him. They all looked at the man. He had a Kiri forehead protector with one horn in the middle, a clawed gauntlet and a broken chain.

Sasuke studied the chain for a moment. _'Either they've been in a fight with some guys who are unbelievably good at covering their sent and chakra, or they have broken the chain on purpose to split up…' _Sasukes thought was interrupted by Akamarus cry.

''**BARK, BARK!''** He yelled out as his body revolved around itself. _'Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang over Fang.' _He focused it towards the enemy, but failed as the Kiri-rouge swung the chain violently, and hit Akamaru on the head, sending him flying backwards with blood sliding down from his forehead to the chin, as he turned back into a dog.

He widely grinned as he began to laugh at Kibas misfortune. ''Nobody can win against one of the Demon Brothers… I am Gozu. The oldest of the twins from the bloody mist. You have no chance…'' His grin faltered when he remembered something… _'Although… this is just mere Genins, the other ones we fought just a minute ago…'_

**With the girls, ****2640 feet ****away, or 0.5 miles, south,** they were currently worrying about their comrades. ''T-Tazuna-san, is it t-true that the land o-of the Waves are h-having an e-economical problem?'' Kiyomi asked, silently as she walked besides him.

The old man stared flabbergasted at the girl. _'How did she know that? It's not known about anywhere…'_ He opened his mouth to answer, but Sakura took his place in answering the question.

''Kiyomi, you shouldn't doubt Hokage-samas ability in researching, before sending us on a mission.'' Sakura scolded. ''Weren't he your grandpa, or something?''

''I-I think Kiyomi-san m-means it well…'' Hinata responded.

'_The Hokage researched the Wave before sending them? But he could find out about… then why would he send out rookies?'_ Tazuna thought.

Kiyomi gasped, making them all look at her. ''T-The guys… Hinata-san, p-please check one mile, southeast.'' She pleaded more then said it, as she scratched one of her whiskered cheeks in worry. _'They shouldn't already be under attack… should they?'_

Hinata activated her byakugan and searched for them. She found them and gasped too. ''T-They are under attack, b-by one of the n-ninjas… s-shouldn't they have had 1056 feet left to w-walk?'' She asked surprised.

''Y-You said one of them, right?'' Hinata nodded at Kiyomi. ''I can't sense the other one...''

**With the boys 1.5 miles, southeast, **the said Kiri-nin had stopped grinning and was ready to attack anytime now. All three boys went into battle formation, after Kiba finally got up on his feet again. From Shinos side there were bugs coming out of his sleeves, moving unnoticed to the ground and into the bushes.

'_If I can make him think that I have no special technique, my bugs could corner him up, and he would have no other choice but to give up... we would have a valuable information source. But first, we have to find out who he is after.'_ Shino glanced at Kiba, who still were in his disguise as Tazuna.

''A dog… playing a human… that's pathetic. I expected better things than that from Konoha…'' Gozu chuckled evilly. ''Which one of you are the dog's owner? I see two of you, but none of you seem to be the one…''

Sasukes eyes widened slightly. They didn't think of that one. _'Kiba… You better thank me for this one…'' _His eyes narrowed, as he began to run over to the poor dog. ''Akamaru, boy, are you alright?'' He hurriedly asked.

Akamaru barked in respond, and Sasuke nodded. Kiba understood it quickly and smiled in his disguise as Tazuna.

''Don't jump in on the things. You did a good job, playing our comrade, who is right now getting some help from the village…'' Sasuke hinted.

Gozus eyes narrowed as he jumped into the air, and jumped at the disguised Kiba with the claws, but…

**With the girls, 0.5 miles, south,** where they were currently having a discussion… ''WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SENSE THE OTHER ONE?'' Sakura yelled. There had been a silence for what seemed like hours to them, but she decided to interrupt it, by yelling out those words.

''The other one… I don't s-sense any kinds o-of chakra s-signature from him…'' Kiyomi explained. ''Hinata-san, could y-you maybe check o-out 1.2 miles s-southeast?''

''H-Hai, Kiyomi-san.'' She replied as she activated her byakugan once again, and followed said direction. Once again, she gasped in surprise, when she saw the place… ''I-It's… ah… d-dead, and… t-the ninja i-is d-dead, a-and th-there are t-two other p-people there…'' She gasped once again when she saw the faces of the persons, and one of them disappeared ''i-it's…''

**With the boy 1.5 miles, southeast, **Gozu had made his move and attacked the disguised Kiba, but… was beaten to the ground by a tall man with silver hair, and a standard Jounin outfit. ''Ah, this isn't my cute student…'' The silver-haired man muttered, as he looked at Kiba.

''Shut up you old pervert…'' Kiba said as he canceled the transformation. ''There should be two…''

''Ah, Kurenai-san and I… accidently… killed him. But this one we could use…'' An evil glint collected in the pervert's eyes. ''Ah, you should have seen how graceful Kurenai-san moves… her body like a sneaky cat, warming up just to touch you… a vision of pure beauty, that makes all the angels jealous…'' He sighed dreamily.

''Oi, you stupid pervert, that's my sensei you're talking about.'' Kiba growled.

''I have to agree with Kiba. Why? Simple, because this is about our senseis honor, and I won't stand to watch your filthy mouth, talk about her like that.'' Shino scolded.

''Ah… Sasuke, my cute student… Help defend your senseis honor…'' The Jounin pleaded.

''You're on your own, but we should really get to Kiyo-chan, Kakashi…'' Sasuke said.

''… and Sakura, Hinata and Tazuna-san, you mean?'' Kakashi gave him an eye-smile.

''Right… forgot about them for a second.''

''Sure you did.'' He giggled. ''You sure did… but if you touch her I'll kill you.''

''I'm with you.'' Kiba interfered.

Two feet away from them… Shino was silent, but depressed. _'I feel left out… And I even thought out a plan, which would have been close to working, but no… Kakashi-sensei should just come in, and ruin my moment in the spotlight. Why am I even being silent in this conversation?'_

''Let's go, team Color!'' Kakashi exclaimed.

''Kakashi, team Color was an undercover name for the dangerous mission with… _TORA!_'' Sasuke hissed out the cursed cat's name, as he began walking southeast again.

**With the Girls and Tazuna once again,** ''a disappearing…'' Hinata finished. ''K-Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-s-sensei… there here again.'' The girls looked at each other for a second.

'_Are they sure they have everything under control?'_ Tazuna worriedly thought, as he corrected his bag.

''U-Um… The b-boys are walking n-now, w-with Kaka-nii!'' Kiyomi exclaimed happily.

''Maybe we should get going too.'' Sakura said, as the two kunoichis nodded.

They walked through the forest, as Tazuna told the girls some stories from Wave. Kiyomi was very fascinated by one of them saying that a hero saved their country not so long ago, but died at the hands of an evil man.

The bushes were moving as they reached three miles. ''Kurenai-sensei…'' Kiyomi muttered, as a black-haired woman with crimson eyes showed up.

''Kakashi is with the boys, I'll be walking with you guys… also… Tazuna-san, I believe you owe us an explanation for a B-rank mission, which could possibly turn out an A-rank.'' Kurenai explained as she closed her eyes in focus.

Tazuna sighed in defeat before continuing…

**With the boys at the exact same moment, 3.7 miles, southeast**, they were currently arguing…

''WHY DID YOU JUST HAVE TO BE LEADER WHEN WE LEFT THE FREAKING VILLAGE?'' Kiba complained. ''I'M A GREAT STRATEGIST!''

''Because I'm the rookie of the year… idiot.'' Sasuke muttered, as he shoved his hands down his pockets.

''I'M GOING TO DEFACE YOU, UCHIHA!'' He continued.

''Really now?''

''YEAH!''

''… you didn't do it, the jokes on you.'' Sasuke smirked.

''ARGH! STUPID UCHIHA BASTARD!''

''Kiba, I believe that the 'stupid' part isn't really a 'Sasuke-thing'. Why? As he said before…'' Shino joined in.

''NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU,'' Shino zoned out there, ''-R STUPID LOGIC TALK! YOU DOUCHE!''

'_Nobody cares about me…?'_ Shino thought. _'That's highly unbelievable, considering the fact that I am loved as an only child by my parents… But they're doomed to love me…'_

''Ah, cute little students of my friend and me… we're almost at the destination of meeting the girls.'' Kakashi said with a singingly voice.

''Really?'' Kiba and Sasuke shot their heads at Kakashi, with what looked like a hint of a smile on the Uchihas face, and a wide toothy grin on the Inuzukas.

''I'll kill ya' if you touch my little sister…'' He replied with the same voice as before, but a little deadlier… and with an eye-smile.

''But Kakashi, you like me. I should be the son you never had…'' Sasuke conversed, with his best relaxing voice.

''Ah, that would make you a nephew to Kiyo-imouto.'' Kakashi giggled.

''Best friend?'' Kiba asked.

''A best friend should never date their sisters… that's just too wrong.''

''Why don't you just say that you're both desperate after his baby sister that you would do whatever it takes to get her. In my case… if I were you guys, I would just wait for her. Why? A girl should always feel comfortable around boys.'' Shino joined in.

''Now him, I like.'' Kakashi said.

''Thank you. Although I have no interest in your baby sister romantically. I prefer to see her as a friend. Why? Because I don't like her that way. Why? It's not that she isn't pretty and all, but that we share a bond of friendship that I would never give up on.''

''Ah, I like him even more now.''

'_B-But… I'm her best friend, and her brother likes him more than me? I make her happy.'' _Kiba thought.

'_I will never let Kiba win… I'm going to take Shinos advice and make sure she's comfortable. Then I'll court her.'_ Sasuke thought.

**With the girls and Tazuna,** they finally finished their conversation about whether or not to take the mission, even though it could get to be an A-ranked mission, so they walked in silence.

''So…'' Sakura started, ''why are you and Sasuke-kun so close, Kiyomi?''

She blushed hurriedly, and gulped… this was a Sasuke fan girl… ''U-Um… I-I…''

''I mean it's obvious he likes you and all…'' Sakura looked at Kiyomis red face, ''your face is as red as your hair.'' She teased.

Kiyomi bowed her head, she still wasn't that sure of herself, but still… ''S-Sasuke-kun a-and I are just f-friends-ttebane.'' She explained looking away from Sakura, still with a bowed head. She seemed to find the ground interesting.

The rest of the trip to the destination was done in silence…

''Girls… and Tazuna… we are at the meeting spot. The boys are already there.'' Kurenai said.

''Ah, Kurenai-san… how lovely to see you here.'' Kakashi said.

''Idiot, we have to praise our students now.'' She replied cheerfully.

''Ah, right. What you did today was really great teamwork. I am proud to say that this has been one hell of a mission start. But I sure hope you won't act on your own again. When you sense danger, then wait for us, do you understand?'' Kakashi asked.

''Kaka-sensei, we will not act on our own again… or we don't have to IF YOU'RE NOT LATE EVERY DAMN TIME!'' Sakura snapped.

* * *

><p>Me: This is where we stop today… I know you love me… But next time will be absolutely… awesome!<p>

Naruto: I DON'T LIKE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT TIME!

Me: I do!

Shino: I don't. Why? Because Kiba, 'Kiyomi' and I are going to…

Me: DON'T SPOIL IT SHINO!

Kiba: Review to find out what is going to happen to us… and out lovely Author…

Me: What's going to happen to me?

**Kurama: I'll eat you…**

Me: IIIIIP!


	6. Chapter 5  Losing Track

**Blindfolded**

Me: WASHAAA, I'm back.

Naruto: Nobody cares.

Me: Ah, you're so sweet Naruto :3!

Naruto: I know.

Me: Ah, there you go again…

Sasuke: SOMEBODY DISCLAIM SO WE CAN MOVE ON WITH THE STORY!

Kiba: I'M WITH YA' BODY! AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!

Me: *Add – Evil Glint.* But there isn't anything wrong with doing some SasuKiba, neeeee?

Kiba & Sasuke: THE FUCK?

* * *

><p>Summary; at a young age Uzumaki Kiyomi was beating into a blood puddle, making the girl blind. Turning 12 and after the Genin exam, Kiyomi is placed on a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. After finding out about her condition, they become a little too overprotective. –FEMNARU- Maybe SasufemNaru or KibafemNaru.<p>

''Um…'' – Talking.

'_Smile' – Thinking._

''**Damn'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

'_**Careful'' Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura.**_

_**Warnings: May or may not contain spoilers…**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Losing Track<p>

They had already crossed the water and were now headed to Tazunas house. Kiyomi looked around a little uncomfortably. ''K-Kaka-nii, I-I think someone is w-watching us…'' She whispered as she walked in the front with Kakashi, Shino and Kiba.

''I smell someone too… actually I smell two people.'' Kiba informed.

''The two p-people are separated, it c-could be possible t-that they d-don't know e-each other o-or a-are testing us…'' Kiyomi continued.

''Byakugan.'' Hinata said. _'These two people… one of them…'_ She pursed her lips into a thin line, and focused once again. ''T-The two people a-are separated, as said… O-One of them is c-carrying a b-big sword… l-like a really b-big sword. T-The other o-one… He's wearing a mask, a-and is p-probably waiting f-for something…''

'_A person with a big sword… a person with a mask… Could it be a hunter-nin and a rouge-nin?'_ Kakashi thought, and looked at Kurenai, who also looked deep in thoughts. _'Kiyo-imouto, said that the two were separated. Hinata gave us a description of the two…'_

''B-Both are Kiri-nins.'' Hinata finished, and Kakashi and Kurenai started to worry.

''Do you think it's…'' Kurenai trailed off.

''I think it is...'' Kakashi closed his eyes. ''The people the Demon Brothers works for is one of the seven swordsmen. If the swordsman comes to attack us, we will have a chance.'' He opened his eyes and looked at the Genins. ''Whatever happens next, promise me that you will protect Tazuna-san.''

''Kaka-nii… N-Nothing is g-going to occur n-next… Y-You w-will be okay, you a-always are.'' Kiyomi said and looked away from him.

Their guards upped when they heard a rustle from a bush nearby. The ninjas turned to the direction of the sound, and took their battle position. A mist gathered around, and Kiyomi began to shake in fear. ''Kiyo-chan, don't worry.'' Sasuke whispered comfortably, beside her.

Even though the words comforted her a bit, she still felt unsecure. Something about this atmosphere felt… wrong. She heard a gasp, and then a yell to duck, and so they did. A huge sword was flying above their head, and then past them.

It hit the tree a couple of feet away from them, and a man appeared through teleportation. The man on the sword had his back turned to the group with confidence. Kakashi looked up at the man with narrowed eyes, ''Momochi Zabuza…'' He whispered, and the man turned his head to a degree his neck could bear.

''The copycat ninja, Hatake Kakashi…'' The newly dubbed Zabuza muttered. He turned to face them. _'No wonder the Demon Brothers failed… A group of Genins and another Jounin, they have already outnumbered me by a lot. But knowing Kakashi, he would probably let the Genins protect the old man, and let the raven-Jounin and himself fight.'_

''Well, then… Kurenai-san, let our cute, yet cruel, Genins protect Tazuna-san. We will fight.'' Kakashi ordered, and Kurenai nodded in agreements, as she motioned for the Genins to take their defense position.

''Kakashi, we will have to think of a plan for this situation. We must keep him as far away from our students, as possible.'' Kurenai added, and Kakashi nodded in respond. ''Okay Kakashi, I think it's time to take of that headband.'' She formed her hands into a ram seal, and muttered some words.

Zabuza stood there, still on the sword, looking at the female Jounin, when it all turned black. _'Ah, so she's a Genjutsu user… Well, this just makes it all easier…'_ He chuckled darkly and mockingly at the place he was, because on the outside…

''W-What is this?'' Kakashi stuttered in surprise when the Genjutsu suddenly broke, and Kurenai fell over, with a hand over her heart. She coughed painfully and glared at Zabuza. _'That was too easy for him…'_ Kakashi took a hand over the part of the headband that covered his eyes, and removed it. His crimson eye's three tomoes where currently spinning wildly.

Kurenai and Kakashi were currently fighting Zabuza, as the Genins were in lost in their thoughts. The mist had gotten thicker, and they couldn't see any of them, so the pressure was high.

'_Sharingan?'_ Sasuke thought in shock and surprise. _'I never knew Kiyo-chans older brother had the Sharingan… She never did tell me, either.'_

'_By Sasuke and Kibas gasps of surprise, I'm guessing that, Kaka-nii is currently showing off the Sharingan. Sorry Sasuke, I never did tell you about that fact, huh?'_ Kiyomi thought with a small smile on her face.

'_Must protect Tazuna-san… Don't think about Kiyo-chan… Must protect Tazuna-san… But… NO! B-But… I SAID NO, DAMMIT!'_ Kiba thought fiercely.

'_Kiyomi-san and Sakura-san… They are both working hard. I can't get scared, and be the only girl here to be afraid of this. But still, I can't see through this mist, even with my byakugan.'_ Hinata thought, as she was shaken slightly.

'_Kiyomi, Sasuke-kun, I'll show you two that I am not weak. I am not afraid of anything! Just watch me, I am not the screeching little girl anymore… Although, I still wonder what was wrong with Kiyomis eyes during the bell test…'_ Sakura thought, still holding her kunai tightly.

'_I know that Kiyomi is blind… They just don't know that I do. Kiba and Sasuke… They both are really stupid. She isn't looking for anyone to share her love with right now… She just wants to be acknowledged.'_ Shino though calmly, and knowingly.

'_These brats… They accepted the mission, even though it was higher than their standard…'_ Tazuna thought, as he looked amazed at the six Genins.

_Flashback_

''_Tazuna-san, you have some things to explain…'' Kakashi said, and Kurenai nodded behind them._

''_You're right… This mission is outside of your duties… I won't force you to do anything for me. It just turns out that there is a very dangerous man after me.'' Tazuna started._

''_A dangerous man?'' Kakashi questioned. ''Who?''_

''_You have probably heard his name before…'' He continued. ''The wealthy shipping magnate, a man named Gatou.''_

''_Huh, Gatou? From that Gatou company?'' Kurenai joined in. ''He's said to be the world's few extremely wealthy people.''_

''_Yes, officially, he runs a large shipping company, but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to help take over other businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man.'' Tazuna closed his eyes. ''It was about a year ago that Gatou set his eyes on Wave. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gatou now has a monopoly on all business in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge.''_

''_I see… So you, as the bridge builder, is in his way.'' Sakura said knowingly._

''_So, those ninjas were hired by Gatou.'' Sasuke calmly stated._

''_But what I don't understand is… If you knew that ninjas would be after you… Why did you hide the fact when you hired us?'' Kakashi asked._

''_The Wave country is extremely poor. Even the Feudal Lord has no money.'' Tazuna answered. ''Of course, we don't have much money either… Not enough for the expensive B-rank mission. Well, if you quit the mission now, I will surely be killed… But,'' An evil glint gathered in his eyes, but none of them noticed, ''DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! IF I DIE, MY CUTE 10 YEAR OLD GRANDSOM WILL ONLY CRY FOR A FEW DAYS!'' He exclaimed._

'H-HE'S EVIL!' _The Genins thought, as Kurenai and Kakashi sweat-dropped._

''_Oh yeah, my daughter will live a sad life, hating the Leaf ninjas forever! BUT IT WON'T BE YOUR FAULT, NOT AT ALL!'' Tazuna smirked, at their faces._

''_Well, I guess we have no choice. We will protect you, at least until you get back to your country.'' Kakashi announced, and Kurenai nodded in agreement._

'I win.'_ Tazuna thought._

_End of Flashback_

'_Okay, so I used some dirty tricks…'_ Tazuna admitted mentally.

''KAKASHI!'' Kurenai yelled, when Kakashi was trapped in a water prison Jutsu. A few Zabuza clones collected out of the moist ground. ''Damn it…'' She muttered afterwards. She formed her hands into a ram seal, but before she even knew it… the clones were gone. _'A-Ah…'_ Her eyes widened in sudden realization, when a scream was heard from the Genins. _'The students…'_

**With the poor Genins**, three clones had currently entered their territory and holding as hostages, three of the Genins. Kiyomi, Kiba and Shino had been taken away from their position around Tazuna. Kiyomi had her eyes closed tightly; Kiba had his eyes on Kiyomi to make sure the clone didn't do anything to her. Shino kept his cool and tried to think of a plan to escape out of their death grip…

The mist cleared slightly, and Sasuke, Sakura and Hinatas eyes widened. _'No…'_ Sasuke thought, as he ran towards the Zabuza clones, but stopped when all three clones held the hostages own kunais against their throats.

''It seems like we won't make it so far here… Or is it you? You can kill one of us, but then the other two will cut their hostages throats.'' The Zabuza clone chuckled, and Kiyomi struggled to get out of his arms, but tried less when the kunai was getting closer to her throat. ''A blind ninja… How pitiful.'' All the eyes around them widened.

'_H-How…'_ Kiyomi was shaking in fear. ''H-H-How d-did you… I-I… Y-You,'' she inhaled and exhaled before she continued, ''how d-did you know…'' Her eyes were still closed.

''I know everything, you don't and do.'' He replied, with his evil chuckle. ''People like you are pathetic. You think that you can still be ninjas when all you do is getting in the way with your handicap.''

''Don't listen to him Kiyo-chan! You're not getting in the way!'' Kiba tried to reasonable.

''B-But… I-I'm… I'm a-a hostage…'' She responded, still shaking in fear.

''WE'RE ALL THREE HOSTAGES, DAMN IT!''

Suddenly the three clones… disappeared… with the hostages.

''K-Kiyo-chan?'' Sasuke stuttered, looking at the spot where the three Genins disappeared. ''W-What… Where…'' His eyes were wide, and he looked like he was about to explode.

''Sasuke-kun… I think… I think they're gone.'' Sakura said, frightened about the whole thing.

The mist had cleared completely and Kakashi was in the water, Kurenai was helping him out, and the three Genins were still in shock. _'Oh no…'_ Tazuna thought. _'This is going to come back and bite me in the ass, for sure.'_

Kakashi and Kurenai walked over to the horrified Genins, and looked over at Tazuna. ''Tazuna-san… Did you maybe mention that our cute, yet cruel, Genins student would get kidnapped?'' Kakashi hissed.

Sasuke looked at the ground, and frowned. ''She dropped her necklace…'' He muttered, but Kakashi caught it, and cursed himself. ''She loves and cherishes this necklet… It's blue. It reminds me of her eyes.''

''Sasuke-kun, you're talking as if you're totally into her.'' Sakura suddenly said. ''You are… right?''

Sasuke didn't answer.

'_If she dropped the necklace… then there will be no saving her…To think that Sasuke is actually having a worse time than I.'_ Kakashi thought. _'Don't worry Kiyo-imouto… I will get you back.'_

''I didn't know that this would happen. I am so sorry Kakashi-san. You will be able to find them, when you meet again… or before that.'' Tazuna reassured. ''I can't promise you anything, and I didn't promise you anything in the first place…''

''We have to find them!'' Sasuke exclaimed.

''It would have been a lot easier, if she didn't drop the necklace.'' Kakashi replied.

''What is so special about this necklet?''

''It holds upon a seal… A seal that allows me to teleport to her, where ever she is.'' Kakashi explained.

''Oh…'' The Genins muttered.

**With Kiyomi, Kiba and Shino,** they were currently being attached to the walls, away from each other, so that they couldn't help one another to escape. It was dark… Really dark… Kiyomi was used to the dark, and could sense her friends' presence. ''K-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun…'' She muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

''Kiyo-chan, are you alright? How are you feeling? Did they touch you anywhere inappropriate?'' Kiba called out.

She blushed. _'Seriously, he just had to ask that question…'_ She sighed. ''I'm alright, they didn't touch me anywhere inappropriate.'' She replied.

''Anyways… We have to find a way to escape.'' Shino calmly said.

''No worries, I have my dear Akamaru, right boy?'' Kiba grinned.

… No reply.

''A-Akamaru?''

Still no reply.

''Damn it, Akamaru must have slipped out of my jacket or something.'' He sighed.

**With the three Genins, two Jounins and the client,** they just spotted Akamaru. ''Akamaru, can you sense them anywhere?'' Sakura asked.

Akamaru responded by trying to sniff in the air, and then shook his head and whimpered.

''I-I can't find them w-with my byakugan… T-They must have p-put seals in t-their rooms, so t-that w-we couldn't s-sense them.'' Hinata said, and deactivated her byakugan. Akamaru ran towards her, and she picked him up.

''We're missing three men… Kurenai-san, please report this to Hokage-sama. We will continue with the journey. He might send some more ninjas to help us.'' Kakashi ordered.

''Hai, Kakashi.'' And she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

''Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Akamaru… We will find them when we are done with the… training…''

'_Training? In this kind of situation?'' _The three Genins thought, and Akamaru yapped.

'_Kiyo-imouto… I'll definitely find you…'_

**With the kidnapped ones,** the light had just been turned on, and Kiba was happy to see Kiyomi all well. Except for the fact that they were all three attached through chains on three different walls. The fourth wall had a door that just opened up. A boy, who looked like a girl, walked in with a kind smile.

''Ah, you're all three awake… I am Haku, I bring you water…'' He said with the smile, never leaving his face.

''WE DON'T TRUST YOU PEOPLE! ARGH, **PIERCING FANG!''** Kiba yelled out, but nothing happened…

''Kiba-kun! C-Calm down!'' Kiyomi said with worry in her voice.

''Kiba, Kiyomi! Please accept their gift… But let me drink it first.'' Shino ordered.

'_Right, Shinos bugs can make him recover if it is poison or not…'_ Kiba thought, and nodded.

''Haku-san, please give me some of the water.'' Shino said as he turned to Haku, who nodded in respond and walked towards him. He hold the water at his mouth, the water was in a bowl. Shino took a slurp of it and let it sink. They waited a moment or two, for his approval. ''Clear.''

''Good. Kiyomi it's your turn!'' Kiba quickly said.

''Oh, so your name is Kiyomi-chan, nee?'' Haku said with a smile, which still wouldn't leave his face. ''Pure Beauty… You really live up to the name.''

''U-Um… I-I…'' She stuttered.

''Although, I've heard you're blind… I guess your eyes have been brighter than that, right?'' He continued.

''Don't talk to her like that!'' Kiba growled.

''Oh, I am not insulting her. I think she is really a beauty. Her red hair and whisker marks, makes her look so… exotic. Fox like. The pale blue eyes that I guess was once a brilliant azure blue or sapphire blue…'' Haku started. ''they make her look so innocent.''

''JUST GIVE HER THE DAMN WATER!'' Kiba growled loudly.

''Hai, hai.'' Haku walked towards her, and sat the bowl to her mouth. ''You can drink now.''

''T-Thank you, Haku-san.'' She whispered, and took a slurp of the water.

''You're welcome. What about you, Kiba-san?'' He smiled.

''No.'' Kiba simply responded.

''You have to drink some water for surviving.'' Haku closed his eyes.

''No, I still don't trust you people. Tell us what you're planning.'' Kiba growled.

''We're not the ones who are planning anything. Gatou is. We are simply his employee, because of Zabuza-sans and I's goal.''

''What goal?''

''We want…'' dramatic pause, ''freedom. Kirigakure are currently suffering under the fourth Mizukages control. He is the reason why Kiri is called 'The Bloody Mist'. But first we need money. That's why we work under Gatou. Now, please drink this.''

''No.''

''Do it.''

''No.''

''KIBA-KUN!'' An angry Kiyomi yelled. ''Take the damn water!''

''K-Kiyo-chan…?'' Kiba questioned.

''Just t-take the water!''

''Alright. Haku-san, please give me some water…'' A scared Kiba pleaded.

**With the… not kidnapped people,** they were currently panicking… ''Kiyo-imouto… Why did you have to lose your necklace?'' Kakashi hulked, inside of Tazunas house. He was in his desperate state, at the dinner table.

''Kakashi-san, you should really calm down and drink your tea. It will help you with your depression.'' Tsunami, Tazunas daughter, suggested.

''Ah, thank you Tsunami-san. And may I say that you look absolutely beautiful in that dress.'' Kakashi eye-smiled.

''You're a little too fast over Kiyo-chans disappearing… Idiot sensei.'' Sasuke muttered.

''That's Kaka-sensei for you…'' Sakura joined in.

''W-Why couldn't we have kept K-Kurenai-sensei?'' Hinata asked.

''Because Kaka-sensei is too stubborn.'' Sakura replied.

* * *

><p>Me: AND DONE!<p>

Naruto: Tell them why you didn't update in such a long time…

Me: Because… When I started making fictions, I promised myself… and my stubborn mother… that school comes first!

Sasuke: Your mother?

Me: She knows everything I don't know that she knows about me.


	7. Chapter 6  Strategy and Training

**Blindfolded**

Me: Ah, chapter 6… I see many of you have already been captivated by this story! I love you people for that…

Naruto: What about me? I hate being a weak girl.

Me: Ah, but you love me…

Naruto: … No.

Kakashi: Our lovely author doesn't own any of us mean characters…

* * *

><p>Summary; at a young age Uzumaki Kiyomi was beating into a blood puddle, making the girl blind. Turning 12 and after the Genin exam, Kiyomi is placed on a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. After finding out about her condition, they become a little too overprotective. –FEMNARU- Maybe SasufemNaru or KibafemNaru.<p>

''Um…'' – Talking.

'_Smile' – Thinking._

''**Damn'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

'_**Careful'' Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura.**_

_**Warnings: May or may not contain spoilers…**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Strategy and Training<p>

''Kakashi-sensei… Do you know another way of sensing Kiyo-chan?'' Sasuke coolly asked. He looked calm on the outside, but on the inside he was about ready to explode in anger that they were just sitting here, doing nothing…

''Hm, no… We'll have to know when the seal in their dungeon, or whatsoever it is, is weak, and then we could sense them out. Akamaru is practically attached to Kiba, so that should be easy when the time comes.'' Kakashi answered, patting Akamaru in comfort.

''Kakashi-sensei…'' Hinata muttered, as Akamaru left Kakashis arms and ran into Hinatas. They were all four in the kitchen slash dinner room. ''S-Shouldn't w-we w-wait for Kurenai-sensei?'' She asked, soothing Akamarus fur.

Akamaru barked in agreement, and was fed with some vegetables from the plate in front of Hinata. Missing Kiba, searching for Kiba, finding Kiba, was his top priority right now. Akamaru whimpered at the memory that went through his head.

''Ah, right! She was going to call for reinforcement… I wonder who Hokage-sama will send,'' Kakashi wondered.

''That's not important,'' Sasuke replied. ''The important thing is if they can detect Kiyo-chan.''

''… and Kiba-kun and Shino-kun…''

''Yeah, them too.''

''A-Ano… Kakashi-sensei, b-before Kiyomi-san w-was kidnapped, Zabuza told u-us about a blind ninja…'' Hinata started, ''what did he mean about that?''

Kakashi looked down, and Sasuke looked at him in wonder if he would tell or not. Kakashi then sighed. ''Seven years ago, Kiyo-imouto was only five. The villagers have always hated her because she was born the same day as Kyuubi no Kitsune. It was the day she turned five, that she was attacked the most.''

Sasuke turned away. ''Excuse me,'' he excused, and took his leave to upstairs.

''Apparently, it is a very sensitive subject for Sasuke-kun… You know, he is in love with Kiyo-chan! I swore, when they first met, that I would castrate him and Kiba-kun when they hit puberty!'' Kakashi sighed. ''But, anyways… I found her at the worst state possible, and took her to the hospital, where the Hokage showed up later on.''

''How come you didn't tell me?'' Sakura interfered. ''I'm a part of this team, I deserve to know.''

''As a part of this team, you have to see it for yourself,'' Kakashi retorted. ''Now, where was I…''

''The part where the Hokage showed up in the hospital…'' a lazy voice sounded from behind them.

All three turned around to the mysterious sound and found Kurenai and team ten. ''So, Kiyomi-chan was really blind after all…'' the leader of team ten nodded.

''Asuma-sensei, we've been standing here for five minutes, and now you come with that sort of comment…'' the blonde-haired girl of team ten pointed out.

''So, Sasuke actually have a crush on Kiyomi… I know she's cute and all, but he doesn't suit her,'' a guy munching on some chips said.

''Right, Asuma is slow, Ino is complaining, Chouji is comparing… I guess I'm the only normal person here… Although, I'm too tired to stand, so I'll just sit down. Sorry for intruding.''

''You're not normal, Shikamaru, you're lazy!'' Ino scolded.

Sakura sighed. ''Welcome, Ino-pig and co.''

Hinata smiled. ''It's g-good you all came.''

''Yeah, without us you're nothing. But, I really want to hear the story of Hatake Kiyomi,'' Shikamaru responded.

Kakashi continued, ''she had three fractured ribs, broken her right leg in two places and a big hole on the forehead, which was caused her to lose a lot of blood… but the worst out of all was the damage towards her cornea. At the time she had fainted from the attack, she scraped both of her corneas on the ground, which had caused her a complete blindness.''

''You can talk so normally about it.'' Everyone in the room turned to where Sasuke had left before. ''Shouldn't it be hardest for you to talk about it? Even I got upset just from hearing a little bit of it.''

Kakashi rose from his seat. ''It's true that it should be hard. But if I get upset about how would my little sister feel? I knew her from way before she became blind. Heck, I've known her since she was a newborn. That same day she became blind, I was able to adopt her and take her in as the little sister I've always loved. That time was not just a sad day, but also a happy.''

''How come you weren't able to adopt her before?'' Shikamaru asked.

Asuma stepped in, ''that's a subject we won't be able to talk about.''

''Why not?'' Ino asked.

''That's an S-ranked secret, if we tell, we'll have to kill you and us,'' Kurenai replied.

''That's a sick and twisted game you have on there, lady.'' Shikamaru complained.

''All Genins, up and rest… We have a long day tomorrow,'' Asuma ordered.

''Nobody is going to sleep without dinner, and of course I have to buy groceries,'' Tsunami, who just came in, said. ''Hi, I'm Tsunami, you must be the back the reinforcement.''

''Yes ma'am, I'm Sarutobi Asuma, this is my team consisting of Nara Shikamaru, as the leader out of the three of them, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino,'' Asuma replied.

''On behalf of team ten, it's a pleasure to meet you, and thanks for having us here, and also, sorry for intruding…'' Shikamaru said.

''Ah, the pleasure is all mine, it's only fair if the people, who are going to save our village, stays with the citizens, who hired them,'' Tsunami nodded and after that looked at Kurenai.

''I'm Yuhi Kurenai, leader of team eight, consisting of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata. You've already met Hinata, but Shino and Kiba are two of the kidnapped ones,'' Kurenai introduced.

Akamaru barked.

She sighed, ''and of course as our favorite member, Akamaru, the ninja dog owned by Kiba.''

''Nice to meet you Kurenai-san,'' Tsunami politely said with a smile.

''You too, Tsunami-san. Now, if the Genins will just go out and help Tsunami-san with buying the groceries, so we Jounins can discuss, what to do.''

''Hai,'' Ino and Sakura said in sync.

''Ah, no, it's alright, I can do it alone,'' Tsunami said.

''No, it's the least we can do for you, Tsunami-san, after all we're guests in this house, we have to show you our gratitude,'' Sasuke retorted.

''I-I have another q-question…'' Hinata said as all eyes turned to her. ''Kiyomi-san's e-eyes are pale b-blue, were they o-once brighter?''

Kakashi gave her an eye-smile. ''My little sister's eyes were the most beautiful blue, before she went blind. Azure eyes, to be exact.''

'_Even though, her eyes are still pretty…' _Sasuke thought, with a really light blush crawling on his cheeks.

''How did they become paler?'' Hinata continued.

''Blindness caused by the cornea will cause one's eyes to turn a cloudy white, but because of the blood that went in to her eyes, which I probably forgot to mention before, the eyes became darker than the cloudy white, and turned into the pale blue she has now,'' he explained.

''Wouldn't they have turned kind of red instead?'' Sakura asked.

''You know how blood cells only lives 120 days each, right? Well, because of the salt in her eyes, it turned fresher, and never died. The salt also caused the red blood cells to turn paler, and therefore mix in with the azure blue that ones were there, which caused the pale blue.''

''Now, Genins, please leave with Tsunami-san to buy the groceries,'' Kurenai said, losing her patient.

**And as the six Genins left with Tsunami**, the Jounins stayed behind to discuss the case… ''So, what do you think we should do about this?'' Asuma asked.

''First, we'll have to divide our teams. Everyday there'll be three of them training, with a Jounin in charge, three of them searching, also with a Jounin in charge, and the last Jounin will protect Tazuna-san,'' Kakashi suggested. ''Akamaru will come with the search team every time, because he is able to track Kiba down immediately.''

''I agree with that, although maybe we should have four training, and two searching instead,'' Kurenai putted forward. ''That way they'll be faster done with the training, and then there'll be more to come search.''

''Hm, that could work, too,'' Kakashi nodded. ''Although, I'm almost certain Hinata is going to pass this flawless the first time, due to her excellent chakra control as a Hyuga.''

''Mm, Hinata will also be able to search as soon as she finish the training, so that's good,'' Asuma said. ''But, at the same time we have to watch out for any kind of danger, the bandits might even try to attack Tazuna-san's family, so we have to do it like, when three of them finishes with the training we'll put those three in charge of the family, whilst two searches and one trains.''

''Ah, so that would mean we're doing it like, a schedule. Every day one new person search with… Kurenai-san, except we don't change Hinata out from the search team, she is steady there. The first, second and third to finish the training will be in charge of the family, so there'll only be two left to train,'' Kakashi said.

''What if, only first and second who're done with the training will be in charge of the family, the third done will help on the search team with Hinata and I, whilst the two last people train. When they're done they can help, let's say, Kakashi with protecting Tazuna-san,'' Kurenai nodded.

''So, I'll be in charge of the training, Kakashi on protecting Tazuna-san and Kurenai-san will search,'' Asuma confirmed. ''When they're all done with the training, I'll stay with the family, so the Genins can assist each one assist you two at your assignments. Have we come to an agreement?''

''No objections here,'' Kakashi smiled his eye-smile.

''Nothing here, Asuma is the best in the chakra control base,'' Kurenai praised.

''So, I guess I should explain the training to all of them tonight, hope for good results from Hinata, and then the search team will start tomorrow with Kurenai-san, Hinata and another person, Kakashi will be protecting Tazuna-san, and I'll be supervising their training, let's begin after we've eaten,'' Asuma suggested.

''Good idea,'' Kakashi agreed.

**With the Genins and Tsunami-san,** they were currently on their way back home from shopping. ''You really didn't have to pay for, too, you're the guests,'' Tsunami said.

''We know, but we also know of this country's situation,'' Shikamaru replied.

''But you're also carrying the bags, I feel so useless,'' Tsunami complained.

''We're trained ninjas, we don't let a woman carry their own bags,'' Sasuke joined in.

''Are you going to let me cook the food?'' she asked.

Hinata, Ino and Sakura looked at each other. ''We are, most likely, going to help you with the cooking,'' Sakura answered.

''Ah, so I really won't be doing anything much. Say, weren't you going to start training, or something?'' Tsunami asked once again.

''Training? Sounds troublesome…'' Shikamaru complained.

Chouji chuckled, ''you think everything is troublesome, Shikamaru.''

''Do not,'' he argued.

''Do too,'' came the answer from every Genin within the radius of two meters.

''Troublesome…''

**With the kidnapped, yet loved, children.** ''I'm bored, I miss Akamaru!'' Kiba complained.

''Kiba, please be quiet. I'm still focusing on finding a way out,'' Shino said.

''Y-You need any help a-at all?'' Kiyomi asked.

''No,'' he simply answered. ''My bugs are-''

''DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!'' Kiba shouted. ''For all we know, there could be some sort of surveillance camera, or just some sort of security, so that every word coming out of our mouth will be heard! DO YOU HEAR ME HAKU? THIS IS ME, TELLING YOU TO STOP EAVESDROPPING!''

''Kiba, shut up. I know full well that I should be careful, therefore…'' Shino looked down on his bugs. _'The seals around this room copy them and show them to Kiyomi. Also, tell her the plan.' _The bugs began to spread around the room in a huge flock, ''for all I can see, there are no cameras.''

Kiba glared at Shino, but Shino gave him a look saying 'shut up, doggy'.

The bugs remaining beside Shino went over to Kiyomi and started spelling out the words for the plan… except…

''DUDE, SHE'S BLIND!'' Kiba shouted.

''After what I've seen, she can sense her surroundings, and my bugs all have a little piece of my chakra, therefore she should be able to tell what is written, 'dude','' Shino explained.

And he was right. Kiyomi had managed to sense what was written. _'Since you're a sealing expert, I'm going to copy down those seals with my bugs, so you can find out how do crack them, even just the slightest. That way either Hinata or Akamaru will be able to sense us.'_

Kiyomi nodded.

''Now, whilst we're waiting… I've always wanted to hear the story about your village, Uzushiogakure, Kiyomi,'' Shino said.

Kiyomi smiled, and began explaining.

**With the others, at Tazuna's house, after dinner.** They were completely stopped. ''Now, I'm going to take all six Genins out, and explain the training, after that we'll be coming home after an hour or two, and you'll hear about the other plan we had in mind,'' Asuma said.

''Meanwhile, we'll stay here and keep Tsunami-san and Inari-kun company. Right, Kurenai-san?'' Kakashi said.

''Whatever, Hatake,'' she replied.

''Sensei got turned down,'' Sakura teased.

''Sensei, I'm utterly disappointed in you,'' Sasuke joined in. ''Even I am better than that.''

''No fair, my team are going against me! I wish Kiyo-imouto was here! She's nicer than my other cruel, yet cute, Genins…'' Kakashi whined.

**Once again, with the kidnapped Genins,** they were currently talking small talk about their homes and such, until all the bugs that had left before, came back and formed some signs in front of Kiyomi. When they had come, the Genins went silent, and Kiyomi focused on the shaped signs.

'_C-ranked seal, they are obviously just some seals that would crack if the paper just had a little cut in it,'_ Kiyomi thought. ''R-Remove the papers.''

''I see…'' Shino nodded, and made the bugs do as told.

**With the other Genins and Asuma in the forest**, where they were currently waiting for the explanation of the training. ''Tree climbing?'' Shikamaru asked.

''Why tree climbing of all things?'' Ino complained.

''We already know how to climb trees,'' Sasuke said.

''Well listen until the end,'' Asuma scolded. ''This isn't just normal tree climbing, you will be climbing without the use of your hands.''

Sakura looked at him in wonder. ''How?''

''Well, watch,'' Asuma formed his hands into the ram seal, as he walked towards the tree in front of him. He unformed his hands and started walking up the tree slowly and steady. ''You understand now? Gather your chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something you should be able to do, once you can use chakra well.''

''Wait a minute, how is learning how to climb trees without your hands, going to help us get stronger?'' Ino asked.

''Here's the main part. Listen closely. The purpose of this training is…'' Asuma stopped to sigh. ''First, to teach you how to control chakra. To bring out the proper amount to the proper area. This is the most important aspect when you use a Jutsu. This can be difficult for even a skilled ninja. The amount of chakra to climb a tree is small, but it must be exact. And it is said that the bottom of your feet is the most difficult area to gather chakra. So basically, if you learn this control, you should be able to master any Jutsu, theoretically.''

Sasuke smirked. ''I see, so if we don't have the proper control, we will be worn out after just trying to use a high-class Jutsu.''

''Exactly, Sasuke, ones ninja life is based on your chakra,'' Asuma nodded. ''The second thing is for you to develop the stamina needed to control chakra properly. Depending on the Jutsu, controlling your chakra properly can be difficult. And a ninja will usually be gathering his chakra during a battle whilst constantly moving. Those types of situations make controlling chakra even more difficult. That's why from this training, you must gather the stamina needed for this kind of control.''

The Genins nodded.

''Well, I, standing here on this tree, am not going to help you any further…'' Asuma threw six kunais. ''Use a kunai each to mark how high you make it up the tree. Then use that mark as your goal, and try to surpass it. You guys won't be good enough if you just try to walk up the tree, so you better run up instead.''

The Genins nodded and started their training.

Asuma looked closely at Hinata, at first, and then after at Sakura. _'Seems like there're two of them that will be able to make it in one shot, good luck.'_

And as all three of the Jounins had predicted… Hinata's Hyuga skills with chakra had come to use, and had made her on top, as the first. But, none of them, other than Asuma, predicted the Haruno to also make it to top on first try…

* * *

><p>Me: FINALLY! I'm done…<p>

Naruto: Not interesting.

Me: W-What… *Add – Cry*

Naruto: Your strategies are confusing. Ask the readers how to improve them.

Me: A-Alright… Reader-sama's, how do I improve my strategies? Review and answer -w-'?


	8. AN

**ALL OF YOU, WHO CAME FOR A NEW CHAPTER, SORRY. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING THIS!**

Hey guys, this is an author note, rather important, thank you.

-For all you 'Accidents' and 'Blindfolded' readers, I've decided to put them on hiatus, so that I can finish 'Almost a Female Lifestyle' and 'Uzumaki Prodigy'. When those two are done I'll resume the two others. Now, to all you 'Hour Minute Second' readers, I will NOT put that one on hiatus, I'll still continue this one, but I won't wait until it's completed to continue 'Accidents' and 'Blindfolded.

-Reasons for this drastic turn of event, this year is a really important year for me. If I don't focus a hundred percent, then it will take damage on my future. So, thank you very much for all of your support, let me know if there isn't anything you want to know, or you can't understand, if you really want new chapters of the ones on hiatus, then I'm sorry, no.

-Thank you once again!

-Your lovely author, Uwaah-sama!


	9. Uwaah was involved in an accident

Hello, this is Uwaah's friend, you can call me Fukui. Um, how to say this… Uwaah is currently hospitalized due to an accident and told me to write this to you people. She can't keep writing in the state she is in right now, but have no fear (as she would say)! Her condition is stable and she'll be up and running in a couple of months!

Sincerely,

Fukui, Uwaah's best friend.


End file.
